


stan twitter, meet hinata shoyou

by ichweissnichtauch



Series: v-twt expanded universe (and you thought hockey twitter was bad) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Social Media Fic, hinata memes, kageyama just wants oikawa Out Of His Twitter Feed im sorry child, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichweissnichtauch/pseuds/ichweissnichtauch
Summary: meiji milk pls sponsor me @kageyamatobiosee you on the court@ninjashoyou6.5k Retweets 31.6k Likes 2.0k Commentshere comes the sun @ninjashoyoulets do it baby i know the law3.6k Retweets 27.3k Likes 1.8k Commentsor, hinata shoyou's v-league debut, as seen on twitter (ft. snapshots of v-twt).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: v-twt expanded universe (and you thought hockey twitter was bad) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701256
Comments: 351
Kudos: 2178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- i have like a month-long tournament because of covid im stressed leave me alOne  
> \- also i need more msby black jackal fics and i got inspired by [MSBY Black Jackals @msbyofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435554) by [Skyevaheri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyevaheri/pseuds/Skyevaheri) go check em out theyre cool
> 
> \- ,,no betas we die like real men
> 
> \- edit 230720: cleaned up the tags a little bit haha

**vball is love vball is life @jackalsenthusiast**

**#MSBYBlackJackals** ROSTER GETS RELEASED TODAY SCREECH

87 Retweets 189 Likes 15 Comments

**\- - -**

**MSBY Black Jackals @blackjackals_vleague**

Welcome **@ninjashoyou** to the team!

1.4k Retweets 13.7k Likes 495 Comments

**HEY HEY HEY @bohooto_k**

hINATAAAAAAAAA

984 Retweets 13.2k Likes 739 Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

BOKUTO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- - -

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

lunch break with **@ninjashoyou**

[image id: hinata shoyou and miya atsumu , sitting side by side on the benches at the msby gym, laughing at something on hinata's phone while eating onigiri]

3.2k Retweets 31.6k Likes 920 Comments

**HEY HEY HEY @bohooto_k**

why wasnt i invited :/

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

cause you were out with 👀👀

**HEY HEY HEY @bohooto_k**

SHHHHUT UP OR IM TELLING MEIAN ABOUT THAT THING

**\- - -**

**vball is love vball is life @jackalsenthusiast**

is it just me or does miya atsumu seem to perk up a loooot more whenever new oh hinata shoyou gets onto the court

[gif: msby jackals v sendai frogs practice match, set 2]

[gif: msby jackals v ejp raijin match, set 3]

131 Retweets 639 Likes 90 Comments

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

oh my god dont make it gay dude

**vball is love vball is life @jackalsenthusiast**

you say that like you dont ship miya and sakusa, kagumi,,

\- - -

**HEY HEY HEY @bohooto_k**

WE DID IT

[image id: sakusa kiyoomi, sitting at a table in a restaurant, surrounded by the rest of the black jackals. he looks visibly disgusted at adriah tomas and miya atsumu, who are chugging down their drinks as the rest of the team eggs them on.]

2.5k Retweets 28.9k Likes 1.8k Comments

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

how come omi-omi only comes to dinner when SHOYOU asks him to but never me im so attacked right now

**don’t call me omi-omi @sakusakiyoomi**

because you’re a trashy person, miya

\- - -

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

hinata shoyou and the black jackals: a very wholesome thread

385 Retweets 1.2k Likes 140 Comments

\- - -

**V1 Premier League JAPAN @vleague_jpn**

XX APRIL 2018: 

**#SchweidenAdlers** v. **#MSBY_BlackJackal**

SENDAI GYM, MIYAGI

Get your tickets now!

2.6k Retweets 17.9k Likes 1.2k Comments

\- - -

**meiji milk pls sponsor me @kageyamatobio**

see you on the court **@ninjashoyou**

6.5k Retweets 31.6k Likes 2.0k Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

**@kageyamatobio** lets do it baby i know the law

3.6k Retweets 27.3k Likes 1.8k Comments

**meiji m** **ilk pls sponsor me @kageyamatobio**

 **@ninjashoyou** arent you a little too short for the bar

4.7k Retweets 31.3k Likes 2k Comments

**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

ATSUMUS PANICKING IN THE ROOM HAHAH LOSER

3.2k Retweets 23.9k Likes 2.3k Comments

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

I HATE THIS TEAM I SWEAR ILL JOIN **@ejp_raijin**

**stop tagging me atsumu @sunarintarou**

three years with your shit was enough thanks

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

yall come into my house,,, attack me on my christian minecraft server

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

dont mind, tsumu!! i appreciate you!

**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

[video id: faint snickering can be heard in the background while miya atsumu, clutching at his phone, yells, _is it even legal to be that hot and then that cute I'm SCREAMING-- stop recording and HELP me, Barnes-_ ]

7.2k Retweets 48.3k Likes 5.8k Comments

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

OKAY THATS IT **@adriARGH** OLIVER BARNES STOLE YOUR KOREA N ICE CREAM

**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

BRO WE MADE A PACT

**adriah without an n @adriARGH**

Run.

\- - -

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

kageyama??? the same kageyama who didnt know what a twitter was????? never replies to anyones @/s kageyama tobio????? bantering???? with the jackals new OH??????? who iS he

78 Retweets 420 Likes 42 Comments

**vball is love vball is life @jackalsenthusiast**

if youd LISTEN during my jackals rant during practice youd kNow,,, alSo, not rtue dont you rmb him and miya and the great twitter beef of najuary 2018

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

allen ily but you rant abt the jackals every practice

\- - -

**RIBBIT RIBBIT BITCH @sendaifrogssuperiority**

okay okay for the clueless idiots (read: **@adlersadlersadlers** ) yknow how we both stan teams with the only karasuno alums from the monster gen? GET THIS the jackals new oh used to be their mb and he was in kageyama and tsukkishima’s year

59 Retweets 307 Likes 13 Comments

**vball is love vball is life @jackalsenthusiast**

AND HES A TOTAL CUTIE TOO

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

,,, yaint wrong

**\- - -**

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

i spent 2 years in brazil you know i know a thirst tweet when i see one right

19.9k Retweets 31.7k Likes 2.4k Comments

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

WHO is thirst tweeting at you i will FIGHT them

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

i dont mind the non-explicit ones theyre funny 

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

TWEETS??? MULTIPLE??????? 🔫🔫🔫

**don’t call me omi-omi @sakusakiyoomi**

**@thebettermiya** jealous it’s not you?

\- - -

**USHIWAKA ILL BREAK UR KNEECAPS @hoshiumi_kourai**

kageyamas been staring at his phone really angrily lol man you aight??

1.3k Retweets 23.9k Likes 983 Comments

**do NOT @ me @tsukkishima_k**

tell the shrimp to get the king lmao

\- - -

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

hey what are your favourite vleague ships asking for a friend

12k Retweets 27.6k Likes 2.1k Comments

\- - -

**adriah without an n @adriARGH**

NOT AT HOW ATSUMU AND SAKUSA ARE FLIPPING THEIR SHIT BC SHOYOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ATSUSAKU THIS IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT EVER

18.2k Retweets 40k Likes 4.6k Comments

**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

man if we knew that was what itd take for atsumu to shut up i woulda done it AGES ago

\- - -

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

new jackals oh: absolute cutie, wins over even /sakusa/ /kiyoomi/

also new jackals oh: i think i will cause problems on purpose

270 Retweets 790 Likes 98 Comments

\- - -

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

HELLO ITS TOMORROW ITS TOMORROW no thoughts head empty only adlers v jackals match tmr 

192 Retweets 1.7k Likes 89 Comments

\- - -

**NOT OSAMU @thebettermiya**

**@kageyamatobio** ill get that meiji milk sponsor when we crush you just watch me

12.9k Retweets 38.1k Likes 4.9k Comments

**meiji milk SPONSOR ME NOT ATSUMU @kageyamatobio**

**@thebettermiya** lol k

11.8k Retweets 37.8k Likes 4.5k Comments

**PSPSPSPSP MEIJI MILKK @thebettermiya**

tobio-chan talks biiig game like ive already stolen your spiker how hard can it be

13.1k Retweets 41.9k Likes 5.7k Comments

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- @adlersadlersadlers, @jackalsenthusaist, @sendaifrogssuperiority, and @stanmsby are stan accs for vleague teams. yes i am living vicariously through them.  
> \- my specially-shipped-straight-from-korea coconut melona popsicles actually got stolen in boarding school,,, whoever took my popsicles,, ur mums a hoe  
> \- listen we all love hinata but that boy spent two years in the WEST during the rise of social media if you think he cant meme youre WRONG i had to write a thousand word speech on democracy before this you wanna go dude you wanna GO??  
> \- sorry ive had two venti frappes its 1:47AM i might be a little feral,,, just a little,,.,.,,,, okay maybe a lot  
> \- next chapter: live tweets from the adlers-jackals match. and then some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **just kenma @kodzuken**  
>  congrats on the match **@ninjashoyou** now can you please give me my turnips that trashy raccoon man isnt getting off my back abt my mortgage  
> 26.9k Retweets 47.9k Likes 7.9k Comments  
>  **here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**  
>  kenma i can’t believe you only tweet at me when you’re in debt  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,yes you were promised the match but listen if we had ALL the live tweets we'd be here all night from how much im screaming via the poor stan accs,,

_Trending_ · **Japan**

**#AdlersVsJackals2018**

136,000 Tweets 

**#KageyamaTobio**

98,000 Tweets

**#HinataShoyou**

96,000 Tweets

**#longcat**

87,000 Tweets

**#V1LeaguePlayoffs**

79,000 Tweets

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

LIVE-TWEETING FROM **#AdlersVsJackals2018** BECAUSE **@adlersadlersadlers** FAILED PHYSICS AND HE CANT COME LMAO SUCK

218 Retweets 549 Likes 109 Comments

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

oh wow okay guess im not sEtting to you any more

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

im?? the ace??????? you cant legally do that bITCH

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**RIBBIT RIBBIT BITCH @sendaifrogssuperiority**

okay listen im a tsukkishima stan first and foremost but miya osamu?? gets exponentially hotter every time we see him rt if you agree

4.9k Retweets 5.3k Likes 301 Comments

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

miya osamu can GET IT

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HINATA SHOYOU JUST STOPPED KAGEYAMAS SERVE IM?? THE SERVE THAT STOPPED FRANCE LIKE 5 TIMES???? THE SERVE THAT WON JAPAN THE OLYMPICS???? THAT SERVE?

2.3k Retweets 4.5k Likes 278 Comments

\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

THE STARE-OFF,,, BETWEEN MIYA AND KAGEYAMA,,,,,

1.7k Retweets 3.7k Likes 219 Comments

**RIBBIT RIBBIT BITCH @sendaifrogssuperiority**

if you stop gay-combusting youll notice ITS THE KAGEYAMA-HINATA QUICK FROM HS THEY STOLE IT OH MY GOD MIYA ATSUMU

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

“im a tSukkIshIma stAn” okay tsubaru okay

**RIBBIT RIBBIT BITCH @sendaifrogssuperiority**

shhhh im a simple man i see hot blonde volleyball man i simp

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT OH MY GOD HINATA SPIKE-SETTING OH MY GOD BOKUTO KOUTAROU!! WHAT A DAY TO BE A JACKALS STAN

1.1k Retweets 3.8k Likes 197k Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**RIBBIT RIBBIT BITCH @sendaifrogssuperiority**

as someone who had the privilege of stanning the monster-gen karasuno since middle school what the FUCK happened to hinata i mean he was good before but now?? holy SHIT

2.8k Retweets 4.5k Likes 319 Comments

\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

**@adlersadlersadlers** ITS THE BATTLE OF THE BIG SERVERS IM ACTUALLY DYING

[vid: kageyama serve 1, set 3] [vid: kageyama serve 2, set 3]

[vid: miya serve 2, set 3] [vid: miya serve 3, set 3]

4.8k Retweets 7.9k Likes 592 Comments

\- - -

  
  


_cut for length_

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**Schweiden Adlers @adlers_vleague**

On behalf of the team, we’d like to once again thank **@blackjackals_vleague** for the match and congratulate them on the well-deserved win.

10.1k Retweets 23.8k Likes 2.5k Comments

\- - -

**USHIWAKA ILL BREAK UR KNEECAPS @kourai_hoshiumi**

HINATA SHOYOU I’LL DEFINTIELY BEAT YOU THE NEXT TIME

11.2k Retweets 38.8k Likes 3.7k Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

SEE YOU NEXT TIME, HOSHIUMI-KUN!!

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**Serve, Set, Spike! @servesetspike_podcast**

Saburo and Ren analyse the **#AdlersVsJackals2018** match, discuss the 2018 V1 season, talk about the Jackals’ shiny new OH Hinata Shoyou, and more

LINK: open.spotify.com/show/6o94Njeife...

1.7k Retweets 6.7k Likes 593 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**just kenma @kodzuken**

congrats on the match **@ninjashoyou** now can you please give me my turnips back that trashy raccoon man isnt getting off my back about my mortgage

26.9k Retweets 47.9k Likes 7.9k Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

kenma i can’t believe you only tweet at me when you’re in debt

**just kenma @kodzuken**

do you want me to beg. do you want me to grovel.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

okay who the heck do i even ship hinata shoyou with anymore theres him and miya (i mean have you SEEN miyas timeline lmAO), and then ofc theres him and kageyama (whos never @s anyone but now he @s hinata so?? much??) and now theres /THE/ KODZUKEN?? calling him SHOYOU??

957 Retweets 2.4k Likes 258 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**whats a msby black jackal @shion_inunaki**

ever since hinata got new horizons for miya im finally remembering what peace and quiet feels like

11.2k Retweets 23.9k Likes 2.9k Comments

**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

except all they do now is hog the couch and plant turnips (???)

**PSPSPSPSP MEIJI MILKK @thebettermiya**

you're just salty adriah wont play smash with you green isnt a nice colour on you barney

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**PSPSPSPSP MEIJI MILKK @thebettermiya**

**@kageyamatobio** tobio do you have turnips

28.7k Retweets 42.8k Likes 5.9k Comments

  
  


**meiji milk SPONSOR ME NOT ATSUMU @kageyamatobio**

**@thebettermiya** do you even know how a direct message works

28.9k Retweets 43.4k Likes 6.2k Comments

  
  


**PSPSPSPSP MEIJI MILKK @thebettermiya**

**@kageyamatobio** ooh look at mE im kaGeyama tobIo and i nEeded shOyOu to explain whAt a tWitTer was

29.2k Retweets 45.1k Likes 6.7k Comments

  
  


**meiji milk SPONSOR ME NOT ATSUMU @kageyamatobio**

**@thebettermiya** ask shoyou to help you then. have fun drowning in debt :)

30.2k Retweets 47.3k Likes 7.7k Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

sometimes i wish i was back in brazil

**PSPSPSPSP MEIJI MILKK @thebettermiya**

pshh you love us

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

never thought id live to see kageyama tobio of all people tweet about acnh but okay (and he apparently helps miya atsumu pay mortgage??)

1.3k Retweets 3.6k Likes 294 Comments

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

are we gonna ignore the fact that hinata helped him figure out what a “twitter” was???

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**PSPSPSPSP MEIJI MILKK @thebettermiya**

**@kageyamatobio** ha suck it we paid my mortgage im a free maN

[image id: hinata is pulling a face at the camera as atsumu snaps a selfie of the two. they’re stting in the living area of the MSBY dorm, and atsumu is holding up a switch proudly, a cheery town displayed on its screen]

29.5k Retweets 48.9k Likes 6.8k Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

a thread of kageyama and miya sniping each other on twitter ft. best boy hinata shoyou who is Suffering

3.2k Retweets 8.3k Likes 921 Comments

> **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**
> 
> firstly, the epic meiji milk feud 
> 
> _retweeted from_ **@thebettermiya**
> 
> maybe ill send you one meiji milk carton if youre nice enough, tobio
> 
> **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**
> 
> adidas vs nike which gave us yet another legendary boomer kageyama tweet
> 
> _retweeted from_ **@kageyamatobio**
> 
> you’re a basic, atsumu.
> 
> **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**
> 
> the froyo with fries debacle (and then hinata drove miya all the way to the adlers dorm??? and the three of them went OUT?? for froyo?????? at 3am???)
> 
> _retweeted from_ **@ninjashoyou**
> 
> **@kageyamatobio** get in, loser, we’re getting froyo with fries
> 
> **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**
> 
> they play animal crossing??? together (?????)
> 
> _retweeted from_ **@thebettermiya**
> 
> tobio do you have turnips
> 
> **_view 13 more Tweets_ **

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

lmao can you imagine if meiji actually sponsors one of them

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersaadlers**

real talk tho id pay GOOD MONEY to see that

\- - -

**_  
_**

**Meiji Milk @MeijiMilkJPN**

We’re excited to announce that we'll be having a sponsorship within the **#VLeague** very soon.

3.2k Retweets 8.9k Likes 308 Comments

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- got animal crossing to live out my peak gay cottagecore life,, except i am broke farm boy,, tryna make stonks to pay my mortgage
> 
> \- (hello i missed kenma quite a bit)
> 
> \- on the miya-kageyama feud: nothing like a good old twitter feud huh-- they're not actually serious. well. mostly.
> 
> \- also, thank you guys so much for the lovely comments. i couldnt reply to all of them but i read them all and i was smiling like an idiot i wasnt expecting this much response for this 3am bastard brainchild of a fic tysm :'
> 
> \- EDIT 200420: just realised its still 2018 and acnh hasnt been released yet,, oh well. creative liberties :')  
> \- EDIT 020520: this was posted before ch. 391 was released but BOY insert tweets hollering over atsumus growth bc BOY  
> 
> 
> \- next chapter: meiji milk announces sponsorship. :eyes: :eyes:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **thebettermiya**  
>  [23:23] tobio we're leaving  
> [23:23] we are taking rei-chan and we are GOING
>> 
>> **ninjashoyou**  
>  [23:24] YOU CANT TAKE MY SON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i wrote this during ethics lecture [bc philosophy is Boring unless im screaming it at you from a podium in a debate tourney] while writing my overdue lit essay and four german worksheets so. not only is this Unbeta'd but also the product of some unholy union between leaking brain juice and three coffees apologies are to be made in advance
> 
> \- group chats are signified by **_bolded italics_**

_Search Twitter:_

.

.

.

**V-League ·** _Trending in_ Sports

_Because you follow kageyamatobio, thebettermiya, and 29 others_

  
  


**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

NOT @ SUNA RINTAROU IN FILAS NEW CAMPAIGN **VOLLEYBALL** TWT HOW WE FEELIN

5.2k Retweets 7.8k Likes 198 Comments

**RIBBIT RIBBIT BITCH @sendaifrogssuperiority**

“stOP simPinG oThEr tEams, TRaiTor” she said. (he do be lookin fine tho)

**FLY HIGH BABEY @sorasoars**

tsubaru dearie this is vleague everyones hot

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

THREAD TIME actual proof sakusa kiyoomi lowkey stans bts

4.7k Retweets 9.8k Likes 583 Comments

> **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**
> 
> lets start off with the main reason behind this: THE BANGTAN BOMB WE SAW IN BARNES LAST LIVE
> 
> [id: a screenshot of user oliverbarnes’ twitter live, in which sakusa is shoving barnes out of his apartment. circled in bright red is a distinct looking lightstick on sakusa’s bookshelf ]
> 
> **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**
> 
> his spotify playlist literally has mic drop + bs&t + spring day + paradise + ttu + magic shop + i could GO ON
> 
> **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**
> 
> that time some lucky person saw sakusa out in the wild buying mediheal x bts
> 
> [id: a blurry image of sakusa in a hoodie and shorts, buying a very distinct mediheal facial mask set]
> 
> **_view 7 more Tweets_ **

  
  


**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

okay place your bets here for who the meiji sponsor is going to, folks

2.3k Retweets 5.6k Likes 241 Comments

**FLY HIGH BABEY @sorasoars**

okay kageyamas been lowkey trying to get that sponsor for fucking ever miya stans can fist fight me if he dont get it

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

call an ambulance [cocks gun] BUT NOT FOR ME

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

its not going to kageyama or miya. bet.

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

cmon allen who else is it gonna be if it aint one of them i’ll buy ramen for the entire team next practice

  
  


\- - -

**_shoyous setters ;))_ **

**kageyamatobio**

[23:20] miya atsumu if you steal my meiji milk sponsor im never kissing your gross mouth ever again. 

**ninjashoyou**

[23:21] if you actually fight over meiji milk im

[23:21] im never gonna spike for either of you again

**thebettermiya**

[23:21] nice try sho we know you cant live without volleyball

**ninjashoyou**

[23:21] its not like theres no other setters out there

**thebettermiya**

[23:21] IM SORRY WHAT?? 

[23:22] IM BETRAYED, OFFENDED

**ninjashoyou**

[23:22] maybe ill move to argentina with oikawa >:)

[23:22] tobio if you keep yelling at him more maybe hell like me more than you at this rate

**thebettermiya**

[23:22] FLABBERGASTED

[23:23] tobio we're leaving

[23:23] we are taking rei-chan and we are GOING

**ninjashoyou**

[23:24] YOU CANT TAKE MY SON 

**kageyamatobio**

[23:24] i'm sorry, WHO took care of her when you were in brazil??

[23:24] WHO brings her to the vet ALL THE TIME?

[23:24] WHOSE pride pack 2017 shoes did she PISS IN?

**thebettermiya**

[23:24] oh wow tobio popped off

[23:25] that was hot rt if you agree

**ninjashoyou**

[23:25] angry dad tobio >>>>>

[23:25] okay okay fine

[23:26] oikawa tooru cant replace either of you

**thebettermiya**

[23:26] <3333

**ninjashoyou**

[23:26] although he IS less childish than tsumu

**thebettermiya**

[23:26] </3

**kageyamatobio**

[23:27] true

[23:27] also he does not like you more take that back

**thebettermiya**

[23:28] i am ACTUALLY leaving 

[23:28] and im taking the dog

[23:28] good BYE

[23:29] you can BOTH pay child custody

**kageyamatobio**

[23:30] gold digger.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

okay are my eyes deceiving me or did i actually see miya atsumu run past me with a tiny dog

2.4k Retweets 5.7k Likes 1.2k Comments

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

TOSHI WHAT THE FUCK

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

i mean we didnt take any photos bc yknow privacy but we were walking baba’s dog at yamadaike and this dude who looked REALLY like him was jogging like super fast like yEet and he had like the tiniest little pupper EVER in his arms

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

except im 99% sure he was wearing an adidas jacket but after the nike-adidas throwdown miya said hed never be caught dead in an adidas store???

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

> _retweeted from_ **@numberweb**
> 
> **#NumberMagazine** Scweiden Adlers setter Kageyama Tobio in Adidas for the February issue of Number
> 
> [id: an image of number magazine's february issue, featuring schweiden adlers setter kageyama tobio. he’s standing front and centre, dressed in a white jacket, adidas’ signature trefoil in the orange colour of the adlers.]

wait a hot minute-

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**_shoyou’s setters ;))_ **

**kageyamatobio**

[09:02] ATSUMU

**thebettermiya**

[09:04] TOBIO

[09:04] (why are we yelling)

**kageyamatobio**

[09:05] _shared a Tweet from_ **KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

> okay are my eyes deceiving me or did i actually see miya atsumu run past me with a tiny dog

**ninjashoyou**

[09:06] oh my god atsumu

**thebettermiya**

[09:06] ???

[09:06] i was walking rei-chain before i sent her to the pet hotel???? 

**kageyamatobio**

[09:06] you wore my jacket out again you idiot

**thebettermiya**

[09:08] um. well. oops??

**kageyamatobio**

[09:08] “oops”????????

**thebettermiya**

[09:09] in my defence i really missed you :((((((

[09:09] and sho went back early for golden weekkkk

**kageyamatobio**

[09:10] oh my god 

**thebettermiya**

[09:10] also you steal my nike ones too

[09:11] and sho wore my team jacket back to miyagi >:777

**ninjashoyou**

[09:11] oops

**kageyamatobio**

[09:11] oh my god you big sap

**thebettermiya**

[09:12] shut up

[09:14] are you gonna pick me up from sdj later

**kageyamatobio**

[09:16] if you wear my jacket at the airport im turning around and you can walk to shoyou’s house on your own two feet

**thebettermiya**

[09:17] shoyou your boyfriends being mean to mEeee

**ninjashoyou**

[09:17] hes your boyfriend too dont drag me into thiiiss

[09:17] gtg moms calling gotta bathe the fish 

**kageyamatobio**

[09:18] i cant believe im dating not one

[09:18] but TWO

[09:19] two (2)

[09:19] idiots

**thebettermiya**

[09:20] but you still love us anyway

**kageyamatobio**

[09:22] yeah

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**FLY HIGH BABEY @sorasoars**

observation: kageyama only ever tweets at hinata or miya.

thesis: atsukagehina.

1.3k Retweets 3.7k Likes 482 Comments

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

god sora, your BRAIN

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

simps really be like "i wiLl go doWn wiTh aTsuSaKu" and then jumps ship bc pretty girl says so. ew kagumi ew.

**im a hoe for #13 @stanmsby**

im sorry??? TOEshi wanna say that again???? i couldnt hear you over your constant crying over kageyama tobio

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**NOT OSAMUU @thebettermiya**

[id: a picturesque still of a clear river as the sun reflects off it, reeds dotting where the riverbank meets the current]

19.3k Retweets 25.7k Likes 1.3k Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**Meiji Milk @MeijiMilkJPN**

Welcome to the **#MeijiBrand** family, **@ninjashoyou**!

22.4k Retweets 29.6k Likes 3.2k Comments

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

**@adlersadlersadlers** SUZUKI HITOSHI PAY UP BITCVH

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

i CANNOT believe world-class athlete, olympic player KAGEYAMA TOBIO, my PARTNER of FIVE YEARS, would actually PUSH ME INTO A RIVER over MILK

30.4k Retweets 45.8k Likes 6.7k Comments

**HEY HEY HEY** **@bohooto_k**

HOW IS YOUR PHONE STILL WORKING!!!!

**NOT OSAMUU @thebettermiya**

it was like the funniest shit eVER like tobio just sHOVED and shos first instinct was to CHUCK his phone at me lmAO

**don’t call me omi-omi @sakusakiyoomi**

how come youre not whining like the loser you are

**NOT OSAMUU @thebettermiya**

wow rude, omiomiomi

**NOT OSAMUU @thebettermiya**

also i didnt reallyy care that much lmao it was fun to watch tobio get worked up lol

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**you’re all dead to me @kageyamatobio**

“you better not fight over miLk” he says. “its jusT mIlk” he says. sure, jan.

29.6k Retweets 43.2k Likes 5.9k

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**iwa-chan you owe me two skittles @oikawa_toooooru**

i move away from japan for THREE YEARS and my little tobio-chans memeing and starting twitter feuds who the fuck is **@thebettermiya** and what have you done to my son

41.2k Retweets 60.9k Likes 10.3k Comments

**NOT OSAMUU @thebettermiya**

why are you blaming ME **@ninjashoyou** started tobios first twt feud

**iwa-chan you owe me two skittles @oikawa_toooooru**

OKAY do NOT call out my sweet summer child like that he can do and has done no wrong

**you’re all dead to me @kageyamatobio**

stop calling us your children just because you’re seeing suga i don’t WANT to be your son 

**iwa-chan you owe me two skittles @oikawa_toooooru**

is this the real life?? is this just fantasy?? son are you actually replying to my tweets

**OIKAWA YOURE NOT MY DAD @kageyamatobio**

one more time. call me son one more time and i'll gut you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the boys are in miyagi for golden week! its an actual series of consecutive holidays in japan in april and i thought well,, since the adlers-jackals match is set in april,,
> 
> \- the park where toshi [@adlersadlersadlers] and allen [@jackalsenthusiast] saw atsumu is yamadaike park in hirakata, osaka (where the msby jackals would be based in irl]. it's a really beautiful place ngl, we passed by it briefly when i was in osaka uuu
> 
> \- hinata got kags a pupper before brazil. havent yet figured out when they start dating atsumu but uhh who knows sdbhsdb
> 
> \- yes kags notriously prides [pFF GET IIT] himself on his pride shoes collection [no one in the atskghn ot3 is out. yet.] 
> 
> \- its 2020 the genre is bts so excuse me shamelessly inserting bts into this fic bc BANGBANGCON MADE ME MISS GOING TO CONCERTS let me mourn and have my carthasis  
> ⠀ ⠀⠀- sakusa is yoongi stan i can and will fight you on this  
> ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ - and on that note, kenma probably watches nct johnny's jcc videos bc lbr that editing is GOD TIER


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**  
>  are we not gonna talk about how two of japans biggest out gay athletes are fighting over child rights to hinata shoyou my gaydar is PINGING  
> 925 Retweets 3.4k Likes 189 Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i said atskghn wasnt out (yet) i didnt say anything about everyone else hq is the Good TL where the world is less prejudiced wink nudge NUDGE
> 
> \- formattings a little weird with the line spaces i have no idea why im so sorry

**_caw caw bih_ **

**kageyamatobio**

[17:24] just a heads up suga-san im gonna hit your stupid boyfriend in his stupid shitty face

**deadchi_s**

[17:25] language!

**tanakaryuu**

[17:25] yeah kageyama dont fuckin swear

**deadchi_s**

[17:26] ,

**tanakaryuu**

[17:27] sorry dad

**sugasugasuga**

[17:27] can you and tooru not fight for like

[17:27] one reunion thing

[17:27] just one

[17:28] is that too much to ask for???

[17:30] oh wait he finished all my chocolate bars nvm go wild

**yeetchis**

[17:30] nO mercy huh

[17:35] also did kageyama really push hinata into the river because shbshdgfd

**ninjashoyou**

[17:35] he DONE DID!!!!!

[17:36] love is DEAD

[17:36] aS lOng As iM hEre

[17:37] YouRE iNvIncIBLe

[17:37] pff LIES

**kageyamatobio**

[17:38] do you want to GO, traitofdsf

**tsukkishima_k**

[17:41] did

[17:41] did shrimpy murder the king

**kageyamatobio**

[17:42] atsumu here :VV

**yeetchis**

[17:43] oh hello!!

**tsukkishima_k**

[17:43] ew

**kageyamatobio**

[17:43] the DISRESPECT i am your SENIOR

[17:43] iis this how daichi raised you

**tsukkishima_k**

[17:43] ok boomer

**kageyamatobio**

[17:44] i am going to be the bigger person and let that slide

[17:45] anyway

[17:45] were gonna be late for yalls dinner thing because sho sprayed tobio with the garden hose and now theyre fighting again lmao

**ennope**

[17:46] howd you get his phone anyway

**kageyamatobio**

[17:46] oh man its those 4 digit passwords and its just mine and shos jersey numbers

**yamagucci**

[17:47] WHIPPED

  
  


\- - -

**iwa-chan you owe me two skittles @oikawa_toooooru**

dinner with some losers + the loml

[id: a selfie of oikawa tooru and sugawara koushi at a kbbq restaurant, both grinning sunnily at the camera; in the background, tsukkishima kei of the sendai frogs is talking to tohoku university physicist kuroo tetsuroo, who has an arm around daichi sawamura. miya atsumu can be seen laughing with youtuber kenma kozume and fellow msby black jackals teammate bokuto koutarou ]

27.9 Retweets 48.9k Likes 1.4k Comments

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**_iwaizumi_hjm_ \+ _oikawa_toooooru_**

**iwaizumi_hjm**

[21:40] you shoulda called it a gathering of gays

**oikawa_tooooru**

[21:42] oh my god

[21:42] a GAYTHERING

[21:43] and go back to vacation with your boyfriends shoo shoo

[21:43] makkis helping me get the crhis baileys rainbow burberry coat i dont wanna piss him off

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**suffering @kodzuken**

110 the dads are going feral

[id: a shaky recording of msby black jackals open hitter hinata shoyou and kenma kozume hiding under what appears to be a table. hinata’s sticking a tongue out while kenma looks very much like he’d much rather be somewhere else. off-camera, someone yells, _he was my son first_ — before the video is cut off]

23.6k Retweets 43.7k Likes 1.9k Comments

**im on vacation, BITCH @yakkun**

do i want to know what happened

**suffering @kodzuken**

shoyou and kageyma walked in and oikawa yells mY cHiLdreN and kageyama almost hit the idiot but miya was there and then bokuto started going into papa bird mode over hinata do i need to go on;

**suffering @kodzuken**

oh right kuroo got sawamura to join now we have THREE feral dads please kick the shitheads butt when you get back from russia ugh

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

are we not gonna talk about how two of japans biggest gay athletes are fighting over child rights to hinata shoyou my gaydar is PINGING

925 Retweets 3.4k Likes 189 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**suffering @kodzuken**

> i contemplate killing my best friend: miyagi vlog pt. 1

youtube.com/38fj7zj73

vlog is up i guess

22.3k Retweets 30.7k Likes 937 Comments

**niels bohr lives dont matter @tetsukuroo**

if you wanted me dead you wouldve done it when i was still crying over newtonian physics in nekoma

**suffering @kodzuken**

i cant physically get you but i do have screenshots of simpgate count your days

**in soviet russia bear hunt man @leghaiba**

wait you dont mean the drunk ones about ****** after nationals omg you didnt receipt kiNG

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**ceo of atskghn @sorasoars**

THE ATSUKAGEHINA IN KODZUKENS MIYAGI VLOG IM HOLLERING

1.7k Retweets 3.8k Likes 198 Comments

**atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

sir kenma kozume blessing us with content in this trying time of vleague mid-season break the hero we dont deserve

**KAGEYAMAS ARMS!! @adlersadlersadlers**

okay but miya feedinf kageyama and hinata meat from the grill tho that was domestic as FUCK yall might be onto something

**ceo of atskghn @sorasoars**

j o i n u s

**atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

this is the start of the atsukagehina agenda we will R I S E

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

wait my eyes must be seeing wrong did hinata call kageyama his partner in his last tweet WHY WERENT WE YELLING ABOUT THIS

**RIBBIT RIBBIT BITCH @sendaifrogssuperiority**

prolly bc vleague twt was busy losing it over king of gay sports twt oikawa tooru himself calling kageyama son (no i am NOT over it)

**sAAAANdDD?? @beachbitch**

man i dont go here at a l l but Iconic

  
  


\- - -

**_stanmsby_ \+ _beachbitch_**

**stanmsby**

[10:37] hello! not to sound like a creep bssdhb but i saw your icon and is that you playing beach volleyball? cause damn girl that spiking form

**beachbitch**

[10:57] girl, yaint half bad looking yourself ;)

[10:57] and yeah its a pretty big thing here in brazil haha

[10:58] do you play too??

**stanmsby**

[10:59] i play libero!!

[10:59] indoors tho

[11:00] omg youre BRAZILLIAN??

[11:02] my girlfriend said that sounded racist ohmygosh im so sorry was that racist ive just never talked to like south americans before ew that sounds racist im not trying to be i swear

**beachbitch**

[11:03] haha its fine!

[11:06] wait youre that stan acc for that japanese team right?

[11:07] blackjacks?

**stanmsby**

[11:07] MSBY BLACK JACKALS yes why are you Interested

**beachbitch**

[11:08] OHHH this really cool japanese player played for a while here before he moved back

[11:08] i think hes in that jackals team of yalls

[11:09] ninja shoyou??

**stanmsby**

[11:11] wait

[11:12] shoyou as in

[11:12] hinata shoyou??

[11:13] orange hair, MUSCLES, freaky jumps???

**beachbitch**

[11:15] yeah he got me into beach actually

**stanmsby**

[11:16] NO WAY

[11:16] hinata shoyou played beach too?????

**beachbitch**

[11:17] do you want pics

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

SMH YALL ARE A BUNCHA FAKE FANS WAS NO ONE GONNA TELL ME HINATA SHOYOU PLAYED BEACH

3.1k Retweets 7.4k Likes 371 Comments

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

KAGUMI WHAT

**atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

I HAVE PICS

**#21 stan @jackalsenthusiast**

SEND 🔪🔪🔪 S E N D

  
  


**\- - -**

  
  


**vleague twt lockdown @adlersadlersadlers**

might fuck around and start stanning the jackals

931 Retweetss 2.3k Likes 127 Comments

**#21 SIMP @jackalsenthusiast**

suzuki hitoshi, crying in front of his life sized kageyama tobio poster: ive failed you

**ceo of atskghn @sorasoars**

suzuki-kun: im an adlers stan im an adlers stan im an ADLERS stan

kagumi, dropping hinata playing beach pics: im about to end this mans whole career

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**ive never felt so betrayed in my LIFE @thebettermiya**

**@ninjashoyou** YOU NEVER LET US SEE PICS OF YOU PLAYING BEACH BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOOKED BAD IVE BEEN BETRAYED POSSIBLY BAMBOOZLED

19.7k Retweets 37.8k Likes 2.1k Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

BUT I DO LOOK BAD UGHHH

**oikawa tooru is not my dad stop it @kageyamatobio**

why the fuck you lyin why you always lyin

**ive never felt so betrayed in my LIFE @thebettermiya**

hmmmmm oh my god STOP FUCKIN LYIN’

**iwa-chan you owe me two skittles @oikawa_toooooru**

**@kageyamatobio** its like i dont even recognise you anymore

**oikawa tooru is not my dad stop it @kageyamatobio**

you bettter get out of my twitter because iwaizumi-san just sent me the hanger tooru pics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- atsumu ironically used emoticons in the inarizaki group chat just to spite osamu and now he's unironically attached to them. oops
> 
> \- kuroo is at tohoku studying physics bc hes SMART OKAY thats why he couldnt make it for the jackals/adlers match  
> ⠀⠀⠀-okay no i missed him so much OKAY FINE 
> 
> \- 'king of gay twt' listen i just. love the idea of clapback king oikawa tooru on twitter sbdhbds. he vlogs on top of playing pro volleyball thats why hes well-known and also why his english is good we love a trilingual king-- also, tooru in the rise of twitter and the chaos that was 2016/17?? can you imagine like he prolly came out via rick rolling i have so many thoughts about him ugh i miggght just string em together and write an outtake when i have time oops 
> 
> \- bear with me before we get back to our regularly scheduled crackhead jackals content (yes theres?? plot???? dont look at me im shook toO) i just miss the miyagi [+tokyo] boys ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **ive never been so betrayed in my LIFE the sequel @thebettermiya**  
>  n e ways look what sho got us for dinner im declaring independence from **@onigirimiya**  
>  [id: an image of takeout boxes full of an assortment of sushi, and an alarming amount of chuutoro at that. the packaging is displayed front and centre, showing off a brand that’s most definitely _not_ onigiri miya.]  
> 15.6k Retweets 56.3k Likes 1.5k Comments  
> ⠀⠀ **here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**  
>  ⠀⠀dont make me an accomplice in this i want to keep my free onigiri  
> 

**ive never felt so betrayed in my LIFE @thebettermiya**

**@ninjashoyou** why do you have so much sunscreen

[id: a picture of what appears to be a cardboard box that is, indeed, full of suncreen]

9.0k Retweets 13.4k Likes 615 Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

when you said you were gonna help me unpack my rio stuff i shouldve known you would snoop for beach pics but i cant believe youd have the GALL to expose me like this im hurt

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

anyways. you remember how yamaguchi thought itd be funny if the whole team got me a stick of sunscreen each and then kuroo heard about it from daichi and decided to get the tokyo teams to do it too, and THEN you decided it would be FUNNY if you got me a box of it and how tobio thought of the exact same thing

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

well, atsumu, it turns out i cant finish a small konbinis worth of sunscreen in two years

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**VLEAGUE RETURNS FROM THE WAR TMR @adlersadlersadlers**

watching kodzukens miyagi vlog pt 2 and the “suga-senpai” kageyama mentions sometimes in interviews is the SAME koushi thats dating oikawa tooru????? acc to the theory of gays gathering in groups DOES kageyama tobio is gay?

1.3k Retweets 3.2k Likes 97 Comments

**VLEAGUE RETURNS FROM THE WAR TMR @adlersadlersadlers**

no but really im 99% sure those were the 2016 pride adidas kageyama was wearing?????//

**#21 SIMP @jackalsenthusiast**

shit you RIGHT tho

  
  


**\- - -**

  
  


**#21 SIMP @jackalsenthusiast**

OKAY OKAY LOOKING AT THE BEACH PICS FOR THE 23929TH TIME AND?? IS THAT A BOUNCING BALL LOGO ON HINATAS SHORTS??????

2.3k Retweets 6.7k Likes 798 Comments

**paging for frogs come out bih @sensaifrogssuperiority**

ALLEN KODZUKENS ON TWITCH RN ASK HIM ASK HIM

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**beachgate / atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

**@jackalsenthusiast** BITCH YOU RIGHT HOLY SHIT im living for this (friend)ship (bc kodzuken himself said he doesnt like ships with him and we Respect that)

1.4k Retweets 3.4k Likes 284 Comments

**#21 SIMP @jackalsenthusiast**

i want what kenhina has eugh (preach)

**beachgate / atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

oh excuse me?? bitch??? you really saying that in YOUR best friends twt thread??? gtfo

**#21 SIMP @jackalsenthusiast**

lmao we all know you gon be my best wo/man at my macdonalds wedding but lbr we aint getting to kenhina levels when you had 400 bell turnip prices and HOGGED THEM FOR YOURSELF

  
  


\- - - 

**paging for frogs come out bih @sendaifrogssuperiority**

vleague twt today:

[meme id: I Am Looking]

1.5k Retweets 4.5k Likes 126 Comments

\- - -

  
  


**Serve, Set, Spike! @servesetspike_podcast**

MAY MATCHUPS for the V-League season are up! Saburo and Ren go over the past few matches, player evolutions (MSBY stans, this one’s for you!), and talk about the Monster-Generation Inarizaki reuinion in next week’s Falcons v. Raijin match

LINK: open.spotify.com/8a64aheJeb...

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**STOP SAYING OSAMU IS BETTER THAN ME @thebettermiya**

lfg!!!! **@sunarintarou** and **@oujiran** (◕ᴗ◕✿)

8.1k Retweets 22.7k Likes 879 Comments

**stop tagging me, atsumu @sunarintarou**

you better not yell like an embarassing obasan like the other time or im calling security

**STOP SAYING OSAMU IS BETTER THAN ME @thebettermiya**

you say that every time just say you love me suna-suna i know its hard because im, well, me

**OIKAWA GO AWAY @kageyamatobio**

if only someone loved, well, you

**dont bother looking for atsumu here @onigirimiya**

i like you more and more how do you feel about a lifetime supply of onigiri

**STOP SAYING OSAMU IS BETTER THAN ME @thebettermiya**

yOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME PAY AND NOW YOURE OFFERING H I M FREE FOOD????? HE DOESNT EVEN LIKE ONIGIRI ALL HE EATS IS SHITTY CURRY THAT ISNT EVEN SPICY IN THE FIRST PLACE AND MILK

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**_shoyous setters ;))_ **

**thebettermiya**

[18:07] OKAY NOW YOURE JUST TAKIN THE PISS

**kageyamatobio**

[18:09] :)

**thebettermiya**

[18:09] kageyama tobio dont you creepy smiley at me 

[18:09] meian took away netflix privilegessss

[18:10] youre my boyfriend be nice to meeee im emotionally attached to drag race today is already a tragedy in four acts

**kageyamatobio**

[18:12] who's a goody two shoes now huh

**thebettermiya**

[18:13] im not helping you steal meiji milk anymore bye

**kageyamatobio**

[18:13] wait wait wiat

[18:14] babe

[18:17] atsumu??????

**ninjashoyou**

[18:18] you broke him with babe lol

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**ive never been so betrayed in my LIFE the sequel @thebettermiya**

n e ways look what sho got us for dinner im declaring independence from **@onigirimiya**

[id: an image of takeout boxes full of an assortment of sushi, and an alarming amount of chuutoro. the packaging is displayed front and centre, showing off a brand that’s most definitely _not_ onigiri miya.]

15.6k Retweets 56.3k Likes 1.5k Comments

**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

dont make me an accomplice in this i want to keep my free onigiri

**ive never been so betrayed in my LIFE the sequel @thebettermiya**

FIRST MEIAN TAKES AWAY DRAG RACE, THEN TOBIO BACKSTABS ME, AND THEN SHO TOO, AND NOW MY OWN TIWN BROTHER, WHO I SHARED A WOMB AND AN UMBILICAL CORD WITH,

**don’t call me omi-omi @sakusakiyoomi**

its a wonder he didnt strangle you with your shared umbilical cord

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**24 days till next adlers v rockets @adlersadlersadlers**

un-follow me now, this is gonna be the only thing i tweet about for the next week. millionaire olympic setters fighting over free food will never not be funny

2.7k Retweets 7.9k Likes 826 Comments

**ceo of atskghn @sorasoars**

no but @ how atsumu calls them /sho/ and /tobio, and knows what kageyama usually eats and how hinata buys atsumu dinner and how kageyama sent hinata that disgusting starbucks latte that he somehow likes to drink 🥺 they are just 🥺🥺 soft boyfriends taking care of each other I WILL DIE ON THE ATSUKAGEHINA HILL

**#21 SIMP @jackalsenthusiast**

ARE YALL LOOKING AT KAGEYAMAS LAST TWEET WHAT THE FU CK

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**OIKAWA GO AWAY @kageyamatobio**

listen all women are queens but men amiright.

20.8k Retweets 97.8k Likes 1.1k Comments

**ive never been so betrayed in my LIFE the sequel@thebettermiya**

you forgot to say no homo, tobio

**OIKAWA GO AWAY @kageyamatobio**

all the homo for you and sho, tsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- listen. i saw the new character sheets and i am SCREAMING. the glow-up. hinatas current concern. IM JUST. AHHHH.
> 
> \- atsumu missed oujirou aran SO DID I OKAY i missed the inarizaki boys come back bitches
> 
> \- short update i know im sorry otl otl BUT ive written most of the next chapter n e ways i hope yall enjoyed the fluff and the crack bc angst is coming next week :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **i miss the vineeee @ijustwannamowhay**  
>  vleague twt really be out there tryna fight with skate twt for being the gayest sport huh  
> 726 Retweets 2.1k Likes 98 Comments  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- potential tw for some mild homophobic comments (theres like 3 bc trust me as a queer person i dont like to see them either yuck)

**_thebettermiya_ ** **+** **_kageyamatobio_ **

**thebettermiya**

[21:57] tobio

[21:57] are you drunk or something

[21:58] tobio??

[21:58] shit

  
  


\- - -

  
  


_to:_ **miwa-neesan**

[22:01] miwa-san??

[22:01] this is atsumu

[22:01] sho left his phone here

[22:02] sorry its

[22:02] its urgent

_from:_ **miwa-neesan**

[22:02] ooh the blondie

[22:02] sup

_to:_ **miwa-neesan**

[22:02] is tobio at home

_from:_ **miwa-neesan**

[22:03] yah why

[22:04] oh shit

[22:04] okay i saw the tweet

_to:_ **miwa-neesan**

[22:04] yeah u m

[22:05] his passwords 2113

[22:05] can you please delete that tweet i dont think he meant to post it

[22:06] also is he

[22:06] okay

_from:_ **miwa-neesan**

[22:08] done

[22:09] and hes fine btw dont worry

[22:47] youre a good sort, miya.

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**ceo of atskghn @sorasoars**

WE ALL SAW KAGEYAMAS LAST TWEET RIGHT

[ _This Tweet has been deleted._ ]

**atskghn vice prez @stanmsby**

sora we shld drop it if he deleted it maybe it wasnt meant for twt

**ceo of atskghn @sorasoars**

oh youre right.

**yee haws @godsplanayee**

oh so now yall back off when he turns out to be a disgusting fag huh. **#KeepSportsSafe**

**ceo of atskghn @sorasoars**

??? okay first of all fuck you. shipping is shipping we dont shove it in their faces. if he WAS coming out and didnt mean to then i respect that bc as queer person ive felt that. that shits scary. and whats with that cringe ass hashtag. what, you gonna cry now that the big scary gays are here?? fuck off.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**florida mans @alberto392**

haha lol he deleted it coward

goes to show how gay people aint worth shit

[ _This Tweet has been taken down._ _ See why. _ ] 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


[ _interlude_ ]

_You have_ (1) _new message(s) from_ **Suzuka-sensei**

[07:22] It’s ultimately your choice if you wanna make it official, kiddo. You’ve nothing to be afraid of on our end. You’re a good kid, Kageyama, and an even greater setter.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**Sports News Daily @sportsnewsmag**

HEADLINER: Is this coming out scandal the end of a rising career? Olympic athlete Kageyama Tobio is allegedly involved with rival MSBY Black Jackal players Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shoyou. More in today's issue.

735 Retweets 2.1k Likes 18 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**_shoyous setters ;))_ **

  
  


**kageyamatobio**

[10:21] fuck

**ninjashoyou**

[10:21] kageyama tobio if you say sorry right now i will gut you

**kageyamatobio**

[10:24] i shouldnt have got onto twitter in the first place

[10:24] shit shit the team

[10:25] oh my god shit

**ninjashoyou**

[10:25] tobio

[10:25] baby, breathe

**thebettermiya**

[10:25] okay okay before you work yourself up we’re not mad

[10:25] just mildly concerned about you

[10:26] okay maybe a lot

**ninjashoyou**

[10:27] you know atsumu and i were fine with coming out whenever

[10:27] it was always going to be when you wanted to

**thebettermiya**

[10:28] and before you panic about our teams, foster did sit us down with your coach and talk about yknow

[10:28] coming out

**ninjashoyou**

[10:28] they were pretty chill with it anyway

**thebettermiya**

[10:29] (guess they were too tired of pretending to not notice the locker room makeout sessions 👀)

**ninjashoyou**

[10:30] (atsumu nOT nOw)

[10:30] we love the shit outta you

[10:30] even if youre a little bit of a blockhead

**thebettermiya**

[10:31] how DID you get drunk enough to tweet that though

[10:31] because your sister said she found you passed out with RUSSIAN VODKA and sho and i were seriously worried??

**ninjashoyou**

[10:31] is there something you need to tell us

[10:32] tobio??

**kageyamatobio**

[10:32] no it’s not

[10:33] that kind of situation

[10:36] you know how my sisters boyfriend went to ukraine for a bit??

[10:37] i stole her sparkling water but it turns out it wasnt. that

**thebettermiya**

[10:41] TOBIO

[10:42] I REALLY FUCKING LOVE YOU, YKNOW

[10:42] I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU DUMMY OH MY GOD

**ninjashoyou**

[10:45] oh god one day were gonna laugh our butts off over this

[10:46] not now though my lungs are gonna burst after chasing that train to kansai

**thebettermiya**

[10:46] right??? why do people fly on friday anyway why so many seats taken like MOV E bitch

**kageyamatobio**

[10:50] oh god

[10:50] please tell me youre not skipping practice to come to sendai

**thebettermiya**

[10:52] no worries we bribed meian with samus new secret menu nigiri

**kageyamatobio**

[10:52] thats Unethical!!

**ninjashoyou**

[10:53] idiots who drink vodka on accident dont get a say in this!!

[10:54] ALSO i couldnt g et my pork buns bc we were busy packing you better get me some bakayama

  
  


**kageyamatobio**

[11:04] i think i’m going to come out

[11:04] like, come out-come out

**thebettermiya**

[11:06] !!!!!

[11:07] yass, you funky lil twink!1!!!

**kageyamatobio**

[11:10] meian-san should not have given you netflix privileges back 

**ninjashoyou**

[11:11] he didnt. i helped him get meians new password i am regretti

[11:11] but also i love you and im so proud of you!!!!!

**thebettermiya**

[11:12] im feeling so unloved right now

[11:12] attacked

[11:13] am beset with grief

**ninjashoyou**

[11:13] we are Literally cuddling

**kageyamatobio**

[11:15] god, i really do love you

[11:15] both of you

**ninjashoyou**

[11:15] <3

**kageyamatobio**

[11:17] <3 <3

[11:19] is it alright if i say we’re together? the three of us?

**ninjashoyou**

[11:20] yeS

[11:21] atsumus nodding off but he says yes too

[11:21] go for it bby

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**setter. @kageyama_tobio**

yes im gay yes im very much in love with **@ninjashoyou** and **@thebettermiya** now can the reporters crowding the sidewalk please go away so i can buy pork buns for my boyfriends in peace thank you

41.2k Retweets 218.6k Likes 1.2k Comments

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**_shoyous setters ;))_ **

**thebettermiya**

[13:02] did i MISS

[13:03] tobios first use of the heart emoticon

[13:03] SHOYOU WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP FOR THIS

**kageyamatobio**

[13:05] have another

[13:06] <3

**thebettermiya**

[13:08] wait

[13:08] i dont trust this

[13:09] you literally told me it was an “ugly approximation of a heart” the other day im screenshotting this >:(((

**kageyamatobio**

[13:09] no one’s going to believe you anyway, babe :)

**ninjashoyou**

[13:11] stop breaking him im trying to SLEEP go buy my pork buns or ill tell your mom about the 48,500 yen jacket you bought the other day

**kageyamatobio**

[13:13] i can’t believe people think you’re nice

[13:14] here

[13:14] _image attachment_

**thebettermiya**

[13:19] goody two shoes lMAO

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**i miss the vineeee @ijustwannamowhay**

vleague twt really be out there tryna fight with skate twt for being the gayest sport huh bwhahahh

726 Retweets 2.1k Likes 98 Comments

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**make twitter straight again @skrrrrtskrrrrt**

listen why do people just gotta be so loud about gay like youve represented the COUNTRY cant you have some decency and keep it on the down low

[ _This Tweet has been taken down._ _See why._ ]

  
  


\- - -

**hunay @theskysnotreallyblue**

i wake up and my whole tl is quaking japanese moots whats going on

934 Retweets 1.3k Likes 68 Comments

\- - -

  
  


**_shoyous setters ;))_ **

**thebettermiya**

[15:27] gonna tweet something dont get too mad i just needa get smth off my chest

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**bi and PROUD @thebettermiya**

listen up because im not gonna repeat myself: tobio was gay when he got recruited by u-19 scouts. he was gay when he got signed with the adlers right after taking home the gold in the olympics. he’s been gay even BEFORE he became the highest ranked setter in japan. you KNOW without tobios dumps and serves last seasons intercontinentals win wouldnt have been ours.

52.7k Retweets 225k Likes 11.9k Comments

  
  


**bi and PROUD @thebettermiya**

n e ways whats this bullshit about my boyfriend being ashamed of being gay do you think someone whos ashamed would spend 30,000 yen on (very ugly adidas) pride shoes alone every year i think NOT

56.3k Retweets 215k Likes 9.8k Comments

  
  


**bi and PROUD @thebettermiya**

a gay man brought home the gold for japan MULTIPLE TIMES, and sho and i are proud as FUCK to call him our boyfriend. show some goddamn respect.

67.8k Retweets 298k Likes 11.8k Comments

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**will stab for kageyama tobio @adlersadlersadlers**

weve been waiting for a shitshow from the stupids theyve been too quiet since bokuto kotarou and akaashi keiji got married gay sports twt i say its high time we unite and snatch locals wigs again **#ShowSomeGoddamnRespect**

8.9k Retweets 16.5k Likes 837 Comments

**KATSUKI YUURI 4 PYEONGCHANG18 @iceicebabey___**

omfg **#CongratulationsBokuto** owned 2017 LET’S

  
  


**livin that baller life @pitchmitch**

skate twt and vball twt solidarity in 20gayteen?? oh man the last time this happened was when alisa haiba (russian national volleyball player lev haiba’s sister) got viktor nikiforov to model in her spring campaign this gon be powerful as FUCK rip hetties **#SHOWSOMEGODDAMNRESPECT**

1.2k Retweets 4.3k Likes 215 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**Schweiden Adlers @adlers_vleague**

While Kageyama isn’t open to comment at the moment, the Adlers and management are more than proud of our setter. **#LoveIsLove**

10.3k Retweets 22.1k Likes 1.1k Comments

  
  


\- - -

**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

i cant believe he didnt even bother to come out he just changed usernames and went off on the haters for his BOYFRIEND (!!) listen we all hc miya atsumu as the bad boy tM but hes literally the softest YOUR FAVE COULD NEVER **#ShowSomeGoddamnRespect**

2.5k Retweets 6.7k Likes 521 Comments

**#SHOWSOMEGODDAMNRESPECT @jackalsenthusiast**

KAGUMI DID YOU SEE HINATAS NEW TWT HANDLE

**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

FCK FKC VLEAGUE TWT WE WON??

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**the sun is queer @ninjashoyou**

> _Retweeted from_ **@thebettermiya**
> 
> a gay man brought home the gold for japan MULTIPLE TIMES, and sho and i are proud as FUCK to call him our boyfriend. show some goddamn respect.

**the sun is queer @ninjashoyou**

> _Retweeted from_ **@kageyamatobio**
> 
> yes im gay yes im very much in love with @ninjashoyou and @thebettermiya now please get out of the store so i can buy pork buns for my boyfriends in peace (yes im talking to you @ the reporters in the window)

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**dont talk to me or my son ever again @oikawa_tooooru**

listen i wasnt gonna say anyth bc its not my fight to fight but @ the people tweeting dumb shit about keeping the gays out of sports: we’ve always been here. we’re gonna keep being here AND we’re going to keep climbing to the top and killing it. if you dont like it then stop talking at my feet and get on our level so you can say it to our faces but you cant even do that so im sorry you’re shit losers.

43.2k Retweets 178.2k Likes 5.7k Comments

**i need my kneecaps, sorry @ushiwaka**

Well said, Oikawa

**dont talk to me or my son ever again @oikawa_toooooru**

ew listen if it was any other time id have you blocked and reported but koushi says i need to work on ““being nicer”” and thanks for sticking up for tobio or whatever

**i need my kneecaps, sorry @ushiwaka**

It’s quite touching to see how you care about your junior, to be honest. It didn't seem that way back when we were playing in high school. And while we’re on that topic, it’s also truly a shame you didn’t come to Shiratorizawa; our literature department would have appreciated your eloquence.

**dont talk to me or my son ever again @oikawa_tooooru**

OH FUCK YOU FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKALL SHUT UP ABOUT SHIRATORIZAWA YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS POSER

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**_sugasugasuga_ ** **+** **_oikawa_toooooru_ **

**sugasugasuga**

[17:36] i cant believe youre actually getting along with ushijima wow

[17:38] i spoke too soon didnt i

**oikawa_toooooru**

[17:41] koushi you dont UNDERSTAND

[17:42] i TRIED to play nice okay

**sugasugasuga**

[17:44] sure you did, love 

[17:44] i mean it’s not like any time anyone says sh*ratorizawa you lose your shit

**oikawa_toooooru**

[17:46] koushiiii

[17:47] (இ﹏இ`｡)

**sugasugasuga**

[17:53] (✿˶˘ ³˘)~♡

  
  


\- - - 

**welcome to walmarts @magahatsoff**

theres what,, three gay dudes on the msby team?? changing rooms must be scary lol

[ _This Tweet has been taken down._ _ See why. _ ]

  
  


**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

**@magahatsoff** imagine being so insecure in your masculinity you cant be bros with someone just because theyre gay. grow up.

27.8k Retweets 79.8k Likes 2.1k Comments

**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

no miya im still smad over you ratting me out

**bi and PROUD @thebettermiya**

aw cmon its been weeks man,, why be smad when i know meians new netflix password and we can binge drag race 10 👀

**im nice i swear @meian_shuugone**

i changed it for a REASON you know

**buff volleyballers 4 bernie @oliverbarnes**

YOURE JUST SALTY WE TOLD YOU VANESSA VANJIE HAD TO GO (AND AQUARIAS GONNA WIN)

**bi and PROUD @thebettermiya**

FACTS (NO SHES NOT EW 😷😷)

  
  


\- - -

  
  


_Trending_

**Show Some Goddamn Respect**

337,000 Tweets

**#SorryYoureShitLosers**

261,000 Tweets

**VLeague**

125,000 Tweets

**Love Is Love**

97,000 Tweets

**#Pride**

67,000 Tweets

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**the sun is queer @ninjashoyou**

vleague twt thank you for doing your thing but if anyone of you fuckers make tobio cry again i will personally destroy you

36.8k Retweets 224k Likes 3.4k Comments

**the sun is queer @ninjashoyous**

actually, don’t even think of coming for EITHER of my setters good night :-)

29.1k Retweets 239k Likes 3.6k Comments

\- - -

  
  


**#SHOWSOMEGODDAMNRESPECT @jackalsenthusiast**

that was the single most terrifying thing ive ever read and IM an msby stan

2.5k Retweets 5.6k Likes 197 Comments

**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

RIGHT?? the fact that he got angry enough to say fuck on twt for the first time yknow shits serious

**will stab for kageyama tobio @adlersadlersadlers**

**#LetHinataSayFuck**

**R E S P E C T @sorasoars**

**#LetHinataSayFuck** AMEN but also the way he called them HIS setters though im not crying we all are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- listen the vodka thing? happened to me before in austria it was 4 am we were packing for a hike to the karren and i decided to sneak a sip of peach flavoured carbonated water. harmless, right. except my brain was tired from conversing in german (AND chinese-german-english-swedish at one point, which was an Experience) i didnt bother reading the label i just saw peaches and drank and GUESS!! WHAT! it was absoluts absolutely DISGUSTING peach-flavoured vodka my tongue still hasn't recovered
> 
> \- to the loml the oisuga snippet is dedicated to you ♡ please never find this fic i'll never live it down ;-; [blows kithes]
> 
> \- catch that yoi reference because its been Years and i! miss!!! them!!!! also did yall see lev i miss lev
> 
> \- i really do have to thank y'all for the comments, really. every one i get i read and i go !! and id love to reply to them all but if i cant (i do take. hhaha uh. four electives on top of other stuff hahah. haa- and while we're on this topic children i beg you take two at MOST you dont want to cry during lit class when machiavelli is mentioned bc you had to read that nutter for philosophy too), please know that they are Very much appreciated yall really are too nice to me and my bastard-child-on-crack-cocaine of a fic ;-;
> 
> \- listen, i may or may not have cackled at the cliffie comments and i Know i said angst but i was halfway through the originial draft of this and i couldnt bring myself to write more because this is a CRACK fic first and foremost we are here for the Giggles and Shit and ALSO  
> [this absolutely GORGEOUS masterpiece of a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168916) by the insanely talented [elenoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenoir/pseuds/elenoir) left me a crying mess and i decided No, i do not have money for a therapist AND all 43 volumes of the haikyuu manga im going to stay away from angst here (until im ready to cry my eyes out at 4 am again) everyone go say thank you ao3 user elenoir and cry over their fic
> 
> \- next chapter: shenanigans!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **good-BI :* @thebettermiya**   
>  “shut up” “make me” @ hot dork #1 and hot dork #2 why are you sounding like homoerotic rivals over noodles   
>  **i wish i was jared, 19 @kageyamatobio**  
>  you are literally halfway in my lap and holding sho’s hand under the table who’s the real dork, loser  
>  **good-BI :* @thebettermiya**  
>  i thought bein out would make you LESS mean not more this is abuse

**R E S P E C T @sorasoars**

TIXX FOR ADLERS-HORNETS MATCH JUST DROPPED SHDDSHBSH IVE NEVER CLICKED SO FAST IN MY L I F E

756 Retweets 2.3k Likes 87 Comments

**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

we are GOING to NAGOYA, BABEY

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**im nice i SWEAR y’all are just weak @meian_shuugone**

wearing CAPS and MASKS and SUNGLASSES to an INDOOR GAME is NOT a good disguise yes this is a call out

9.8k Retweets 18.9k Likes 975 Comments

**whats a msby black jackal @shion_inunaki**

leave em alone cap they literally have half a brain cell when it comes to their boyfriend

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**p! s! a! @streamtonightbyjinonsoundcloud**

are all volleyball games this loud or is it just those two dudes in the front row (esp when the black-haired setter serves?? sirs i cant feel my eardrums)

10 Retweets 87 Likes 3 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

no FUCKING way is that??? miya atsumu and hinata shoyou????? in the front row of the adlers stands?????//

1.4k Retweets 5.6k Likes 98 Comments

**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

holy SHIT is hinata wearing a WHITE jersey (mayhaps KAGEYAMAS HSBFHGDSVGVGD) 

**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

anyways im 99.8% sure?? miyas wearing the same adidas jacket??? 

**R E S P E C T @sorasoars**

thats defo kageyamas brb gonna combust

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**here comes the sun @ninjashoyou**

congratulations to big server kageyama tobio for that game ending service ace look at those ARMS **@thebettermiya** dyou think he’ll sign my jersey 😳😳

18.9k Retweets 36.9k Likes 1k Comments

**good-BI :* @thebettermiya**

hes literally so gorgeous kageyama tobio marry me pleasE 😳😳😳

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**_shoyou’s setters ;))_ **

**ninjashoyou**

[19:07] M-WORD

[19:08] TSUMU YOU CANT SAY THE M-WORD!! TOBIO WILL DO HIS THING 

**thebettermiya**

[19:10] you mean the

[19:11] hurr durr im kageyama tobio what is this. affection? nasty disgusting get that shit away from me

**kageyamatobio**

[19:13] har har

[19:14] funny. 1/10.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

due to personal reasons i will be PASSING AWAY

816 Retweets 2.3k Likes 67 Comments

**#SHOWSOMEGODDAMNRESPECT @jackalsenthusiast**

kagumi you alright???

**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

NO BC I WAS LOOKING FOR THE WASHROOMS AND GUESS WHO I FUCKING BUMPED INTO!! M I Y A A T S U M U AND ANYWAYS I WAS LIKE FUCK NO WAY IM SO SORRY YOU ARE LIKE MY BI-CON SHIT SORRY ITS JUST. U INSPIRED ME TO COME OUT AND MY FRIENDS AND I ARE LIKE ALL IN SUPPORT OF YOUR R/S NOT THAT ITS ANYONES RIGHT TO JUDGE WHO YOURE DATING I MEAN LIKE UHH FUCK SORRY BYE so No, i am not AL RIGHT

  
  


\- - -

  
  


_**shoyous setters ;))** _

**kageyamatobio**

[19:20] debriefs ending where are we going

**ninjashoyou**

[19:21] we’re at the side gate

[19:21] omi-senpai said that iizuna-san said that theres a great miso katsu place near meitetsu

[19:23] you might wanna hurry up atsumus going to cry

[19:23] a fan came up to him and said that he was!! her bi-con!!!!

[19:23] ‘sho i’m gonna cry she started saying all these nice things and im not NICE im COOL’ 

[19:24] oh god tsumu your eyes are Red

**thebettermiya**

[19:25] NOT CRYING SHU T UP

[19:26] anyway why do you get to call omi-omi omi but not ME we went to MIDDLE SCHOOL CAMPS TOGETHER LIT-RALLY

**kageyamatobio**

[19:27] that sounds a lot like some latent middle school pining :eyes:

**thebettermiya**

[19:27] I DID NOT-

[19:27] WHO FUCKING SNITCHED

[19:27] OSAMU THAT SHITHEAD

[19:28] HURRY UP WITH DEBRIEF IM HUNGRY

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**good-BI :* @thebettermiya**

“shut up” “make me” @ hot dork #1 and hot dork #2 why are you sounding like homoerotic rivals over noodles

11.1k Retweets 43.2k Likes 1.1k Comments

**i wish i was jared, 19 @kageyamatobio**

you are literally halfway in my lap and holding sho’s hand under the table who’s the real dork, loser

**good-BI :* @thebettermiya**

i thought bein out would make you LESS mean not more this is abuse

**the sun is queer @ninjashoyou**

its cause everyone knows he loves you so he can be as mean as he wants and not start another RIVAL SETTERS?? tabloid piece ;9

**the sun is queer @ninjashoyou**

OH MY GOD YOURE BOTH BLUSHING SBDHSH

  
  


\- - -

  
  


_You have_ (1) _new_ _message(s) from_ **:3c**

[02:31] shoyou, we have a new line do you want in

  
  


\- - -

  
  


_to_ **:3c**

[05:37] kenma pls tell me u werent grindign turnips till four am agai n

\- - -

  
  


**the sun is queer @ninjashoyou**

something in the works ;) **@bouncing_ball**

[id: a mirror selfie of hinata shoyou in a white shirt and Bouncing Ball shorts. the B logo, instead of its usual black on white, is white on a rainbow circle.]

12.4k Retweets 52.7k Likes 1.8k Comments

**i wish i was jared, 19 @kageyamatobio**

ARE THOSE MY 2017 PRIDE CONVERSES ATSUMU SAID YOU LOST THEM

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**Nmbr編集部 @nmbrweb**

In celebration of Pride month, we’ll be having LGBT+ athletes take over our Twitter for a day every Monday and Thursday. Who would YOU like to see?

8.2k Retweets 28.9k Likes 2.1k Comments

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**what is a daddy material @n_romero**

It’s a week till June and Tobio’s been wearing a different pair of rainbow-coloured shoes to practice every day kiddo how many do you even have, and should we be Worried? 

13.2k Retweets 47.7k Likes 1.2k Comments

**good-BI :* @thebettermiya**

mr romero do you really wanna know

**i wish i was jared, 19 @kageyamatobio**

more importantly, atsumu do you have in your posession my white and chequered pride converses

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**i wish i was jared, 19 @kageyamatobio**

called out post **@ninjashoyou @thebettermiya** stop ignoring my texts I KNOW YOU HAVE MY SHOES

13.4k Retweets 67.2k Likes 1.9k Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i am. LATE very late im sorry otl otl otl school starts this week and i've been procrastinating this and doing homework forgive me ;-;
> 
> \- hahah yes i did edit the number account b/c i do not! want to get a lawsuit on my hands!!
> 
> \- n e ways, HAPPY PRIDE!!! be gay, do(n't do major) crimes, and remember, A! C! A! B!! speaking of, please please please stay safe during pride because of those pridef*ll goons. a large part of the operation has been shut down, but please be careful! and if you are going to protests, please remember to protect yourselves. [here](https://www.amnestyusa.org/pdfs/SafeyDuringProtest_F.pdf) is a handy guide on what to do. 
> 
> \- i know most people don't come to ao3 for real-world stuff, but i have a platform, however small it is, and it's important for us all to say that **Black Lives Matter**.  
> (if this pisses you off, don't consume my content ;* love ya)
> 
> \- next chapter: more pride month shenanigans!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**  
>  _⠀⠀⠀Retweeted from_ **@paninihead_**  
>  ⠀⠀⠀for **#** **HinatasNmbrAMA** do you cook for your boyfriends, since neither of them can  
> listen, kageyama tobio? that boy can Cook dont let him fool you hes just pretending he cant so that atsumu will keep making his kitchen nightmares-worthy breakfasts why does no one believe me ( **@yamagucci @yeetchis** we saw it trng camp 2015 back me up hERE)

**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

whats cookin!!!!!

1.3k Retweets 3.4k Likes 284 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**simping hours 24/7 @jackalsenthusiast**

oh my fucking god i CALLED IT

26 Retweets 378 Likes 17 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@bbqsauceonmetitties**
> 
> **@nmbrweb** pspsps breakfast live-tweet? (spare miya atsumu pic?? spare miya atsumu pic for the starving children)

i have no idea what to do but that sounds fun!!

2.3k Retweets 6.8k Likes 271 Comments

> **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**
> 
> atsumus trying to make eggs ft tobio drinking milk like the heathen he is
> 
> [image id: selfie taken by hinata, who can be seen beaming in a tastefully decorated kitchen. atsumu is beating at bowl by the counter, looking visibly distressed. slightly off-camera, kageyama can be seen drinking straight from a MEIJI MILK carton.]
> 
> **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**
> 
> clearly the cooking gene was only passed to one miya twin (hint: it’s the one with the 2 michelin star onigiri chain)
> 
> **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**
> 
> _⠀⠀⠀Retweeted from_ **@sorasoars**
> 
> **⠀⠀⠀@nmbrweb** hang on thats not the msby dorm kitchen!! (also kageyamas there?????)
> 
> we just moved out!! and tobio had an away game in kyoto yesterday so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**
> 
> is tobio ACTUALLY telling him to microwave it
> 
> **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**
> 
> oh my god atsumus putting the entire mixing bowl inside
> 
> **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**
> 
> this is why we can’t have nice things bbl gotta stop my setters from burning down our kitchen

\- - -

  
  


_Trending_

**#HinatasNmbrAMA**

157,900 Tweets

**his setters**

36,800 Tweets

**PRIDE 2018**

238,000 Tweets

**Where Are His Shoes**

17,900 Tweets

**#20gayteen**

45,800 Tweets

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**all hail bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

anyways where ARE kageyamas shoes **#HinatasNmbrAMA**

165 Retweets 897 Likes 27 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

oh boy that’s a LOT of tweets

171 Retweets 2.1k Likes 91 Comments

  
  
\- - -

**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@jjksupremacy**
> 
> is sakusa kiyoomi army?!!!! **# **HinatasNmbrAMA** **

yes!! he can and will pepper spray at you in a suga 93 hoodie (that handle is spot on btw)

379 Retweets 5.3k Likes 271 Comments

**FESTA LOCKDOWN @jjksupremacy**

!!!!! are you #oneofus

**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

listen i am a taken man but jeon jungkook can Get it,,, anyways its hard not to omi-senpai blasts the cyphers on loop when he stress-cleans (which is, every time tsumu or bo-senpai or olli breathes or somethng)

  
  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@beachbitch**
> 
> **# **HinatasNmbrAMA**** if kageyama doesnt want to be his son then can oikawa tooru adopt me pls (also we miss you in beach!!! ninja shoyou comeback when ;-;)

tobio will never admit it but he’ll fistfight you for it (ninja shoyou comeback not now sorry ://)

971 Retweets 8.2k Likes 191 Comments

  
  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@paninihead_**
> 
> for **#** **HinatasNmbrAMA** do you cook for your boyfriends, since neither of them can

listen, kageyama tobio? that boy can Cook dont let him fool you hes just pretending he cant so that atsumu will keep making his kitchen nightmares-worthy breakfasts why does no one believe me ( **@yamagucci @yeetchis** we saw it trng camp 2015 back me up hERE)

916 Retweets 8.1k Likes 198 Comments 

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**_yamagucci_ ** **+** **_ninjashoyou_ **

**yamagucci**

[11:16] kags has more dirt on me than you do sorry :*

[11:17] ask kei hes the only one kageyama doesnt have blackmail material on

**ninjashoyou**

[11:19] i owe tsukki two and a quarter favours now that man is Dangerous

[11:19] i still get nightmares about fukurodani camp ‘14

[11:27] WAIT DONT TELL HIM THAT DONT TELL HIM THAT I DONT WANNA SHAVE HALF MY EYEBROWS AGAIN

[11:28] YAMAGUCHI !!

[11:30] TADASHI I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@miyaslefteyebrow**
> 
> were yall already together during interhigh 2014? because that 29-30 deuce rally was intENSE im talking you + kageyama looked like yall were either gonna angrily make out with miya or punch him in the face (also inarizaki court captain miya atsumu was SEXY) **# **HinatasNmbrAMA****

(right???? tobio had like a gay crisis everytime he served but i digress) that was like 4 years ago oh my god i cant believe people actually remember;; but nope! the three of us didnt get together till olympics i think 

1k Retweets 8.6k Likes 302 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**hinata shoyou is a (not-so-)big liar @kageyamatobio**

**@ninjashoyou** (need i remind you of the joust in the second set) whos the one who had a gay crisis now

[screenshot]

> **_grande crows_**
> 
> _2014/08/16_
> 
> **shoyou**
> 
> [22:31] but why did they have to make miya atsumu captain
> 
> [22:31] i dont know how but hes exponentially hotter
> 
> **lamp post**
> 
> [22:32] i can’t tell who's worse, you or the king
> 
> **god is a woman and shes Scary**
> 
> [22:32] i heard someone walking past ennoshitas coming your way hide your phones
> 
> [22:33] and GO to BED
> 
> **the gucci yama**
> 
> [22:34] yes yachi
> 
> **shoyou**
> 
> [22:34] yes yachi

1.7k Retweets 9.2k Likes 314 Comments 

**whatever it is, sorry tsukki @yamagucci**

damn they should've called you the king of receipts instead

**tadashi i know where you live @ninjashoyou**

yamaguchi answer my texts!!!

**whatever it is, sorry tsukki @yamagucci**

suddenly i can't read

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@barnes4president**
> 
> whats it like playing with the jackals!! **# **HinatasNmbrAMA****

lotsa fun!! everyones That good and meian is the mean dad and shion is the fun dad. thomas and olli are cool except they got tsumu into drag race and now my boyfriend sounds like beauty community twt and i am Distressed. i only played with bo-senpai in hs training camps so 1/

1.2k Retweets 9k Likes 215 Comments 

> **hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**
> 
> playing on the same team is an Experience hes like my other gay dad (emphasis on other because daichi will get mad);; omi-senpai was intimidating at first but he threw me a hersheys bar once after i cleaned the kitchen so i think we’re chill?? /2
> 
> **adriah with no n @adriARGH**
> 
> sakusa gave you chocolate from his super duper ultra secret stash??? he keeps playing favourites its not FAIR

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**_msby more like a whole Mess_ **

**bohooto_k**

[17:42] i want a hersheys bar toooooo :(((((

**oliverbarnes**

[17:43] sakusa “i dont play favourites you all suck” kiyoomi explain yourself

**adriAGH**

[17:44] sakusa @ shoyou: oh dear, oh dear, gorgeous

[17:44] sakusa @ the rest of us: you fucking DONKEYS

**thebettermiya**

[17:46] omi omi we see you lurking

**sakusa kiyoomi**

[17:46] don’t call me that

[17:48] why’d you choose that handle anyway, it’s confusing at times because we all know osamu’s the better miya

**bohooto_k**

[17:49] OMI-KUN NICE KILL!!!

**oliverbarnes**

[17:49] SDKJDFDJK YOU DID NOT JUST

**adriARGH**

[17:49] kansai yelling in 3

[17:49] 2

**thebettermiya**

[17:49] YOU DID NOT

[17:50] YOU TAKE THAT BACK, BITCH

[17:50] MEET ME OUTSIDE 7-11 AT 3 AM

[17:50] I WILL PHYSICALLY THROW HANDS

**meian_shuugone**

[17:51] you will not, because i know where your boyfriend’s shoes are

[17:51] no ONE is fighting ANYBODY

**ninjashoyou**

[17:51] ??

**meian_shuugone**

[17:52] your other, meaner boyfriend whose limited edition converses you stole

**thebettermiya**

[17:53] do you want samus new tarako onigiri or not

**ninjashoyou**

[17:55] tsumu nice save

**inunaki_shion**

[17:56] damn miya

[17:57] back at it again with onigiri bribery

\- - -

  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

we got ice cream and tsumu hooked netflix to our tv and ponyo is playing so it’s now **#HinatasNmbrAMA** with the boyfriends ;)

2k Retweets 8.7k Likes 387 Comments

**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@adlersadlersadlers**
> 
> **# **HinatasNmbrAMA**** how do yall handle the ldr? and do you have any advice uuu

lotsa skyping! whenever we have a game in the area we go to tobio’s and vice versa; definitely communicate more and check in with your partner/s frequently. (a: it’s not easy, but he’s worth it) (t. is blushing lma o)

1.2k Retweets 8.3k Likes 118 Comments 

  
  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@kagedaddy**
> 
> most annoying thing about each other **#HinatasNmbrAMA**

atsumu: the drag twt lingo. t. says he has no filter

tobio: a. says the shoes. its definitely the shoes. and anything remotely pride-related (tbh when we werent out yet this was tobios way of showing pride?? eugh im not crying thats tsumu)

1.1k Retweets 8.1k Likes 122 Comments 

  
  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@sunflowerchild**
> 
> things about the boyfriends no one knows about **# **HinatasNmbrAMA** **

they both blush easily (t says its because im just plain mean this is slander)

1k Retweets 7.9k Likes 102 Comments 

  
  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@smokeweederrdayerrnight**
> 
> storytime ft the boyfriends?? **# **HinatasNmbrAMA****

tobios mom has been calling me son since the last year of hs but tsumu doesnt know that she. does that. so the first time she called him son he was cried (a: i did NOT)

961 Retweets 7.1k Likes 98 Comments

**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Replying to_ **@sosoososoos**
> 
> better setter? **#HinatasNmbrAMA**

nope nuh uh not doing that

1.4k Retweets 8.9k Likes 341 Comments

  
  
  


**hinata takeover!! : > @nmbrweb**

> _Retweeted from_ **@stanmsby**
> 
> **# **HinatasNmbrAMA** **okay but seriously though where are his shoessss

oops would you look at the time thank you all for your questions. remember kiddos be gay do crimes (t: /no!!/) bye

1k Retweets 5.8k Likes 118 Comments 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- my grandpa, waking up at five am:  
> \- me, furiously typing away in the living room + eating pumpkin chips:
> 
> \- to the person who commented that hinata is a jjk stan, fuck YES
> 
> \- @ all the pride comments: HAPPY PRIDE!!!! BE GAY DO CRIMES ACAB  
> (also, small psa i am a dude please do not refer to me with feminine pro/nouns thank you!!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **shiiiratorizawa [clap, clap, clap-clap] @ushiwaka**  
>  Sometimes, when the stars are in exact alignment, and Jupiter is in retrograde, Kageyama can be, as the some may call it, a Soft Boi  
> 9.8k Retweets 17.8 Likes 275 Comments   
> ⠀ ⠀ **don't talk to me or my son ever again @oikawa_toooooru**  
>  ⠀ ⠀(softly, but with feeling) what in the fuck  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀ **USHIWAKA I'LL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS @kourai_hoshiumi**  
>  ⠀⠀⠀⠀ he means your idiot son is gonna pull another pr nightmare stunt  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **oh my fucking god, hes fucking dead @kageyamatobio**  
>  ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ he is NOT my dad shut your fuck

**Real-time Sports Updates @sportsnewsdaily**

**#MSBYBlackJackal** Hinata Shoyou twists ankle in fourth set against **#DESEOHornets** , Jackals take match 3–1 with league-wide record-breaking 6 service aces from Miya Atsumu.

1.6k Retweets 4.3k Likes 936 Comments

  
  
  


**HESAIDYES @adlersadlersadlers**

ONE second. i look away for ONE SECOND!!!

526 Retweets 1.1k Likes 174 Comments

  
  
  


**HEPROPOSED @jackalsenthusiast**

no but miya atsumu breaking league record for service aces,,, because his boy got taken out near set point,,,,, WHEN WILL YOUR BOYFRIEND EVER

1.6k Retweets 2.9k Likes 391 Comments

**HAIL service ace record-breaking bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

NO BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS, what will KAGEYAMA i-buy-every-pride-shoe-there-is TOBIO, king of extra™, DO

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**shiiiratorizawa [clap, clap, clap-clap] @ushiwaka**

Sometimes, when the stars are in exact alignment, and Jupiter is in retrograde, Kageyama can be, as the some may call it, a Soft Boi

9.8k Retweets 17.8 Likes 275 Comments 

**don't talk to me or my son ever again @oikawa_toooooru**

(softly, but with feeling) what in the fuck

**USHIWAKA I'LL BREAK YOUR KNEECAPS @kourai_hoshiumi**

he means your idiot son is gonna pull another pr nightmare stunt

**oh my fucking god, hes fucking dead @kageyamatobio**

he is NOT my dad shut your fuck

\- - -

  
  


**i believe in adlers superiority @schweidcns**

TWO OF MY COWORKERS PULLED MY ASIDE AND SAID KAGEYAMA TOBIOS AT SDJ??? I WAS GONE FOR A SEASON WHAT?????

937 Retweets 1.9k Likes 32 Comments 

**current mood: a knife @sorasoars**

omg queen you're BACK!!! (kageyama came out, dont get an aneurysm when you go google surfin) 

**i believe in adlers superiority @schweidcns**

i leave to get a job and this shit happens are you kidding me and no one bothered to @ me??? (HELLS YEAH I CALLED IT ALL ALONG IM SO FUCJING HAPPY FOR HIM) 

**HAIL service ace record-breaking bisexual king miya atsumu @stanmsby**

you can take the girl outta the vball life, but you cant take the vball life outta the girl huh

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**livin that hashtag blessed life @ninjashoyou**

[image id: a bag of pork buns in a plastic konbini bag, on a glass and chrome coffee table. a foot in a cast is propped up next to it. in the background, a haphazardly kicked-off pair of vans with a stripe of rainbow on either side can be seen next to a neat row of nikes and asics gym shoes.]

8k Retweets 19.3 Likes 381 Comments 

**hinata shoyou??! hinata shoyou?!! @thebettermiya**

haha whipped

**oh my fucking god, hes fucking dead @kageyamatobio**

you were saying?

[image id: hinata shoyou and miya atsumu on a grey couch, cuddling. hinata’s foot is wrapped in a cast, and atsumu is flipping the bird at the person behind the camera, whose socked feet are in hinata’s lap.]

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**USHIWAKA I’LL REALLY BREAK UR KNEECAPS @hoshiumi_kourai**

**@kageyamatobio** suzuka-sensei is going to murder you fyi have fun running suicides on monday

4.2k Retweets 10.8k Likes 121 Comments 

**Sokolov Tatsuto @sokawkawlov**

haha but tobio is liking run suicides ))

**USHIWAKA I’LL REALLY BREAK UR KNEECAP @hoshiumi_kourai**

ur right we forgot hes a volleyball robot ew

**oh my fucking god, hes fucking dead @kageyamatobio**

:-)

\- - -

  
  


**theyaskuhowurandujusthavetosayurfine @adlers4lyfe**

i am DECEASED

[image id: kageyama tobio and miya atsumu, waiting in line at a Churrasco establishment. they’re holding hands, and kageyama’s tilting his head at atsumu, smiling softly.]

1.1k Retweets 3.9k Likes 171 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**NOT livin that hashtag blessed life @ninjashoyou**

so apparently tobio and tsumu are not getting a puppacino for rei-chan even though she is a Very Good Girl!! internet do your thing and bully them into getting one

[image id: a tiny brown daschund, sitting on the same chrome and glass coffee table featured in an earlier post. she’s giving the camera the biggest puppy eyes.]

2.8k Retweets 10.1k Likes 381 Comments 

**oh my fucking god, he’s fucking dead @kageyamatobio**

no.

**hinata shoyou??! hinata shoyou @thebettermiya**

stop it stop it im cavin

**oh my fucking god, he’s fucking dead @kageyamatobio**

traitor

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**_shoyous setters ;))_ **

**thebettermiya**

[14:12] SHOYOU TELL TOBIO TO STOP WHACKING ME

[14:13] OW

**ninjashoyou**

[14:14] 👀

[14:15] but do you got the Goods?

**thebettermiya**

[14:17] _image attachment_

[id: kageyama tobio, baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. he’s flipping the camera off with one hand, holding a starbucks takeout bag with the other. a smile’s tugging at the corner of his lips.]

[14:17] yeah we do got the goods

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**end me @sachihiru**

**@ninjashoyou** miso-chan is cuter

[image id: a golden shiba inu, curled on a sweater in signature adlers colours. hoshiumi kourai can be seen in the background, yelling.]

8.1k Retweets 10.1k Likes 191 Comments 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**our dog >>> yours @thebettermiya**

**@sachihiru** you need to get new glasses

[image id: rei-chan, curled up on the stomach of kageyama tobio, who’s wearing a worn msby hoodie, and booping her on the nose]

10.2k Retweets 18.9k Likes 211 Comments 

**MISO-CHAN BEST GIRL @hoshiumi_kourai**

**@thebettermiya** YOU ARENT EVEN HER REAL DAD

9.1k Retweets 19k Likes 291 Comments

  
  


**oh my fucking god, he’s fucking dead @kageyamatobio**

**@hoshiumi_kourai** take that back or you’re not getting any sets on monday

10.8k Retweets 20k Likes 303 Comments 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**oh my fucking god, he’s fucking dead @kageyamatobio**

also, our dog is superior

[image id: miya atsumu, in a supreme hoodie and gucci sunglasses. he’s carrying rei-chan, who’s wearing a supreme snapback and a tinier version of atsumu’s shades, _a lá_ lion king. in the background of the shot, hinata shoyou can be seen burying his face in his hands.]

15.9k Retweets 23.3k Likes 329 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**end me @sachihiru**

i have a phd in looking at animals, so clearly:

im right youre wrong shut up

[image id: hoshiumi kourai is holding miso-chan, who’s in a miniature diploma cap that matches the one hirugami sachirou’s wearing.]

11.4k Retweets 21.8k Likes 310 Comments 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**NOT livin that hashtag blessed life @ninjashoyou**

youre all idiots we’re settling this on the court like real men

12.3k Retweets 23k Likes 308 Comments

**MISO-CHAN BEST GIRL @hoshiumi_kourai**

get ready to have your ass SERVED

12.2k Retweets 22.9k Likes 299 Comments

\- - -

**not mean anymore i want be loved now @meian_shuugone**

**@ninjashoyou** YOU are on IR there will be NO PLAYING OF VOLLEYBALL

12.1k Retweets 22.8k Likes 287 Comments

  
  


**absolute unit @hirufuku**

what, are you scared lol

13.2k Retweets 24.3k Likes 301 Comments 

  
  


**mean again @meian_shuugone**

see you on the court, asshole

14.2k Retweets 27k Likes 327 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**my best friends are BETROTHED, ENGAGED, AFFIANCED @stanmsby**

it started off with a broken ankle how did it end up like this

1.8k Retweets 5.9k Likes 97 Comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 3 am thoughts:  
> ⠀⠀- hmmm, how do i add more plot but also more fluff  
> ⠀⠀- hindbrain: INJURY TIME. INJURY TIME.
> 
> \- ushijima wakatoshi is the ovechkin of v-league. 100%. you don't get to be That Good at a sport without being either a, a socially inept genius (tobio) or b, a cryptid. every once in a blue moon ushiwaka interrupts his usual twitter feed of retweeted team pr stuff with a vague, cryptic post that has v-twt getting their tin-foil hats out. no one except tendou knows for sure if he's doing this like, genuinely because he's /ushiwaka/, or if it's all just a big prank. heck, i'm not sure either.
> 
> \- yes atsukage got matching ms-keisha-esque handles. shoyou is not amused.  
> ⠀⠀- bonus! shoyou spoils rei-chan with puppachinos. tobio is equally unamused. atsumu thinks this is very funny, and couldnt care less, but got bullied by tobio into not getting a puppacino for her this time.
> 
> \- in case y'all forgot, **@sachihiru** is hirugami sachirou, MB for kamomedai who's now in vet school; **@hirufuku** is hirugami fukurou, who's sachirou's brother and also the captain of the schweiden adlers. (he is a proud dog-uncle to miso-chan, and loves her to bits. he also loves riling meian shuugo up.)
> 
> \- i would like to say, i CALLED IT. i mean, i was very laughably wrong about kuroo getting a phd in physics (i mean, he IS smart enough to do that before being olympics rep winknudgenudge) but ALISA HAIBA WORKING IN FASHION. YAKULEV IN RUSSIA. I MC-CALLED IT and i would like that to be engraved on my tombstone once i fully process ch. 402 and drop dead on the spot.
> 
> \- this is a short update and im sorry, ugh, i know, and the next chapter (olympics) will probably drop next week or so. and it's. gonna be the last in a long while. 
> 
> to be honest, i didn't really expect this fic to get that far, and i'm sorta going to drop it because while this has been so much fun, i've lost a bit of motivation, but i have, in my month long hiatus, been working on some othEr ats/kghn aus because i Simp for these boys So Hard. ~~(also, this isnt the last of this universe i saw levyaku and i was like, no way russian twitter wont go crazy over those two idiots)~~
> 
> (no like seriously, i spend all the train rides to and from school texting my best friend stuff like,
>
>> [18:02] oh my god. hinata going after the 6'4 d-man who checked kags into a concussion  
> [18:02] the way [] went after [] for [].  
> [18:02] oh my GOD  
> 
> 
>   
> and  
> ⠀⠀
>
>> [13:16] THIS WHOLE FIC IS JUST TOBIO BEING TOO GAY TO DEAL WITH TWO VERY ATTRACTIVE VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS  
> [13:16] AND THEN CUE THE ANGST TRAIN BUT  
> [13:17] oh my god this is a convoluted mesS  
> [13:21] OH GOD I DONT KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS  
> [13:21] why am i so good at making messes  
> 
> 
> ⠀⠀  
> anyways. to the soulmate, thank you for being there despite all the rants i go on at ungodly hours and my having procrastinated writing an oisuga-centric fic for two years++, i love you more than atsumu loves wheedling his boyfriends into buying him food.)
> 
> this fic, while being a horrible raccoon bastard, is ultimately, still my baby, and i cannot thank y'all enough for the kudos and the comments. the comments!! thank y'all for taking your time to read all this crack, for commenting the sweetest and funniest things. (and thank y'all for loving the quarantine crack fic as well!!) 
> 
> it was a journey, and boy was it a _journey_. i can't thank y'all enough for coming along for the ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **suns sorta gay ngl @ninjashoyou**  
>  OLYMPICS OLYMPICS  
> 9.8K Retweets 19k Likes 91 Comments   
>  **HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY @bohooto_k**  
>  OLYMPICS OLYMPICS OLYMPICS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by nolan patrick signing his QO and injecting so much serotonin directly into my veins that i banged out not only the last chapter of STMHS but also finished most of my WIPs into the wee hours. everyone say thank you mr patrick and manifest the nolpat revenge tour 2021.
> 
> edit 291020: I ONLY JUST REALISED I FORGOT TO HIT POST I TRULY AM CLOWNING LMAO BYE

  
  


_\- - -_

_three years later._

\- - -

> **_Kageyama Tobio_** _,_ ** _the sun is bi_** _and 15 others retweeted_

**#Toyko2021 @TokyoOlympics**

The Tokyo Olympics will have a record number of competing LGBTQ+ athletes, surpassing the record set by **#Rio2016** . For more information regarding the history of LGBTQ+ athletes in the Olympics, visit **bit.ly/13t5a…**

78k Retweets 179k Likes 1.9k Comments

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**JACK ZIMMERMANN IS A TRIPLE GOLD CLUB MEMBER @falconerss**

**@stanmsby** what is a hinata shoyou and why are all my sports mutuals talking about him

1 Retweets 14 Likes 7 Comments

**OLYMPICS BAYBEE @stanmsby**

he’s the point leader of the brazilian superliga and the king of gay v-twt, but more importanty, also 1/3 of the reason why v-twt is the superior gay sports twitter 

**VIKNIK COMEBACK LOCKDOWN @iceicebaby___**

cher if we combine both our sports into one ultimate knife shoes sport we can crush v-twt like gnats they are

**OLYMPICS BAYBEE @stanmsby**

aimee you wanna say that again to my sword-wielding fiancee’s face

**i pretend i do not see it @ribbitribbitbitch**

mom come pick me up the sports sapphics are fighting in the parking lot again

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**suns sorta gay ngl @ninjashoyou**

OLYMPICS OLYMPICS

9.8K Retweets 19k Likes 91 Comments 

**HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY @bohooto_k**

OLYMPICS OLYMPICS OLYMPICS

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**THE #1 anti-onigiri twitter @thebettermiya**

is someone defecting 🤔 **#LikeFatherLikeSon**

[image id: oikawa tooru is talking to kageyama tobio. they’re both in nike sweats, and standing around in an hotel lobby. oikawa’s laughing, while there’s a hint of a smile on kageyama’s face]

18.3k Retweets 30.9k Likes 198 Comments

**hajime where are my green skittles bitch @oikawa_tooooru**

okay ur my fav son in law now. also i want that photo

**I hate my dad(s) @kageyamatobio**

who said i wanted to get married to either of those idiots

**hajime where are my green skittles bitch @oikawa_toooooru**

idk tobio the way you were looking at the rings when i dragged you to go ring shopping with me last year says so otherwise

**I hate my dad(s) @kageyamatobio**

duh. what if you got suga a cartier monstrosity and he decides not to marry you. then what.

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**‘OLYMPICS OLYMPICS’ @jackalsenthusiast**

rare sighting of the Stolen Converses on hinata shoyou today **#wherearehisshoes**

15 Retweets 279 Likes 19 Comments

  
  


**KAGEYAMA TOBIO IS AN OLYMPIAN @adlersadlersadlers**

in honour of the boys going to the olympics, a thread on the three-year long saga of the Stolen Converses (1/)

179 Retweets 1.9k Likes 42 Comments

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


_Trending in_ **Olympics**

.

.

.

**_#danceofflympics2021_ **

**suns sorta gay ngl @ninjashoyou**

DANCE OFF ON FLOOR 13 **@oikawa_tooooru** BRING THE SOUTH AMERICANA BOYS

19.7k Retweets 48k Likes 1.1k Comments

**olympiciiiii!!!!! @emiemilio**

shoyouuuu team italia wants in too 👀

**USA USA USA @oliverbarnes**

we’re bringing the beer and a smackdown at just dance 6 **#danceofflympics2021**

  
  


**severely underpaid babysitter @iwaizumi_hjm**

**#danceofflympics2021** will have three rounds per national team, then two champions will face off against the other national team in four rounds for the title of the mens volleyball dancing king

17.1k Retweets 39k Likes 917 Comments 

**hajime where are my green skittles bitch @oikawa_tooooru**

young and sweet, only seventeen,

  
  


**olympiciiiii!!!!! @emiemilio**

team usa kind of sucky

21k Retweets 45.1k Likes 1.2k Comments

**adriah without an n @adriAGH**

TAKE THAT BACK BITCH

  
  


**‘OLYMPICS OLYMPICS OLYMPICS’ @sorasoars**

arent the usa and italian teams on the same floor **#danceofflympics2021**

24 Retweets 312 Likes 47 Comments

**OLYMPICS BAYBEE @stanmsby**

headlines tomorrow: ‘italian mens volleyball captain emilio guiseppe bianchi found stabbed mysteriously in hotel lift’

  
  


**I hate my dad(s) @kageyamatobio**

**@thebettermiya** got moves

19.1k Retweets 44k Likes 783 Comments

**suns sorta gay ngl @ninjashoyou**

babe u shouldntve taken him up on that bet lmao

  
  


**suns sorta gay ngl @ninjashoyou**

**#danceofflympics2021** ushiwaka and oikawa are squaring off for the semi-finals. this is going to be a bloodbath

19.7k Retweets 43.9k Likes 718 Comments

  
  


**‘OLYMPICS OLYMPICS’ @jackalsenthusiast**

remember when directioners hacked 1D hotel cameras,,, ahhahaha how much for your services **#danceofflympics2021**

21 Retweets 291 Likes 7 Comments 

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**OLYMPICS BAYBEE @stanmsby**

THE JAPANESE NATIONAL TEAM IS THE TOP SEED IN THE MENS VOLLEYBALL PRELIMINARIES THIS IS NOT A DRILL

1.7k Retweets 9.8k Likes 318 Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**🏃 @leghaiba**

double date 🥳

[image id: selfie taken by lev haiba in the booth of what appears to be a sushi restaurant. yaku morisuke is rolling his eyes next to him, while hinata shoyou is sticking a tongue out at the camera. next to him, kageyama tobio and miya atsumu can be seen arguing over the menu. they are very clearly holding hands.]

43.2k Retweets 93.2k Likes 2.1k Comments 

**lev haiba’s gay valentino sneakers @mytearsaregucci**

LEV HAIBA’S SECRET BOYFRIEND IS EKATARINBURG’S MORISUKE YAKU?????

51 Retweets 332 Likes 28 Comments 

**I KNEW IT I KNEW IT @valentinhoe**

honey he brought him to lfw20 how did you miss that

**lev haiba’s gay valentino sneakers @mytearsaregucci**

I THOUGHT IT WAS A NO HOMO THING

**I KNEW IT I KNEW IT @valentinhoe**

HE LITERALLY SAID ‘morisuke-senpai’s always a great date’ FOR THE ISKUSSTVO FEAUTURE WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO HOMO

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**‘OLYMPICS OLYMPICS’ / deceased. @jackalsenthusiast**

WHEN I ASKED “MSBY REUINION WHEN””” I DID NOT MEAN LIKE THIS

47 Retweets 318 Likes 11 Comments

  
  


**‘OLYMPICS OLYMPICS OLYMPICS’ @sorasoars**

TEAM USA AGAINST TEAM JPN FOR QF WHAT IN THE FUCK

39 Retweets 297 Likes 8 Comments

**OLYMPICS BAYBEE @stanmsby**

babe HOLD MEEEE my msby boys are squaring up I CANNOT WATCH THIS

  
  


\- - - 

  
  


**THE #1 anti-onigiri twitter @thebettermiya**

**#blessed**

[image id: it’s dark, and the shot is clearly taken quite shakily, but the tv illuminates the way kageyama tobio, miya atsumu, and hinata shoyou are falling asleep on top of each other on the floor, a shared quilt around their shoulders.]

19.8k Retweets 48k Likes 1.8k Comments

  
  


\- - -

  
  


**I AM PRETENDING I DO NOT SEE IT @ribbitribbitbitch**

hahahhahaha if argentina wins this set it’s argentina v japan for the finals hahahhaha what if

91 Retweets 310 Likes 19 Comments

  
  


**I AM PRETENDING I DO NOT SEE IT @ribbitribbitbitch**

DHJFDFUSD ITS HAPPENING ITS HAPPENING SOMEBODY KILL ME

101 Retweets 529 Likes 21 Comments

  
  


\- - - 

**Team Japan @team_JPN**

Tune into Channel 7 of the National Broadcast as Team Japan faces off against Argentina for the **#Tokyo2021** Mens Volleyball Gold Medal Game. More information at **teamjpn.jp/v...**

2.5k Retweets 19.9k Likes 194 Comments

\- - - 

**KAGEYAMA TOBIO IS A TWO-TIME OLYMPIAN @adlersadlersadlers**

its been a meme on v-twt about how theres so many gay athletes in v-olympics this year but seriously though. let's talk about this: seven years ago i would never have even thought of the possibility of there being even an out gay athlete from japan. (1/

2.4k Retweets 11.2k Likes 391 Comments

**KAGEYAMA TOBIO IS A TWO-TIME OLYMPIAN** **@adlersadlersadlers**

tomorrow, team japan will be competing for the gold. five of them are queer athletes. no matter the scoreboard, no matter the outcome, when that whistle blows, think about how far they’ve come, to stand on this stage. v-twt, we should all be so, so proud of the boys. so, not for the last time: (2/

**KAGEYAMA TOBIO IS A TWO-TIME OLYMPIAN** **@adlersadlersadlers**

 **#ShowSomeGoddamnRespect** (/fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god.
> 
> oh my actual god WE ARE DONE. 
> 
> firstly, i want to apologise for the long wait. finals is a Bitch and i have massive procrastination syndrome and also the stanley! cup! finals! broke me!!!! (lbr rigor mortis already set in by the time the leafs Pulled That Shit Out They Asses in gm 4) :sparkles: :sparkles: :sparkles:
> 
> there are actual, goddamn tears in my eyes as i'm typing this. when i started this in quarantine, i did not expect the reception to be so good. thank you all once again for the kudos and the comments. i want to tattoo every single one of them to my forehead. thank you all once again for coming on this whacky, whacky ride.
> 
> peace. xoxo
> 
> _fic notes & outtakes_
>
>> \- THIS FIC NOW HAS EMOJIS BECAUSE I DID A STUPID BUT I FIGURED IT OUT NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW (keels over dead from caffeine overdose)
>> 
>> \- the ending is ambiguous because i. really do Not want to jinx any of the mens volleyball teams for the actual tokyo2021 games. hhh yes. (also i literally Do Not know anything about real volleyball like the only real sport i follow is nhl/nwhl hahhahahaha uh. bye.)
>> 
>> \- in the v-twt verse, i'd like to imagine gay v-twt is close to overtaking the ice sports in terms of gay sports twt. im not saying volleyball would be a cooler sport if hq!! existed, but im also saying that because i do. no i didnt. & if you caught the handles, yes omgcp and yoi!!! are definitely in v-twt verse. the sports sapphics really do be fighting in the parking lot. (also - kent parson stans 🤝 hinata shoyou stans: stanning short kings who are KILLING it in a tall person sport. oh, to exist in THAT world instead. sports gays really won.)
>> 
>> \- no, they still haven't returned tobio's shoes. #WhereAreHisShoes has become a fandom joke by now.
>> 
>> \- no one really cares, but hitoshi (@adlersadlersadlers) and allen (@jackalsenthusiast) were volleyball boyfriends at the start of the fic, and now they are HUSBANDS. (this is me projecting my need for a sports s/o yes i am fielding applications /j) sora (@sorasoars) and kagumi (@stanmsby), in-universe madames president and vice-president of atsukagehina, are now BETROTHED, AFFIANCED, ENGAGED!! ella (@beachbitch) flies in from brazil just for the wedding.
>> 
>> \- emilio giuseppe bianchi (@emiemilio) is the same emil from my [tooru fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079693). (which is still sitting in my to-edit pile. yikes) (edit 291020 NO ITS NOT BC 4AM ME WAS CLOWNING LMAOO somehow i ended up posting that one earlier than this one *does a clown jingle*) iwaizumi hajime has now acquired one more man-child to account for. someone give this poor man a break.
>> 
>> \- on atskghn twt: tobio still does not interact much with anyone other than his boyfriends and their friendship circle ~~and his dad~~. shoyou does a kyle dubas and favourites v-twt memes on his official twitter. atsumu posts so much cute photos and shit of the boyfriends (miya atsumu is a WAG 2k21 letsgo) and then retweets like an ad of him looking hot as heck in the middle of all of it and occasionally starts shit with other volleyball players. he trends. a lot.
>> 
>> \- as for atsukagehina, they're still going steady; from giving interviews to outsports to going on what will become known as the Turin Incident during world championships to adopting MORE stray dogs, v-twt gays really DO stay winning

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos & comments keep me through this trying time so,, wink wOnk
> 
> made a [tumblr](https://atskghn.tumblr.com/) just for atskghn so come yell with me abt the boys!!


End file.
